Nosferatu
by Rothak
Summary: After a rather painful revelation and deciding to try to leave the Wizarding World behind, Harry accepts an invitation. One that may very well put him at odds with the Hellsing Organization.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Hellsing or Harry Potter.**

Harry stood on the edge of the roof. He let the ring that he had been staring at fall. Today was the day his life had fallen apart.

* * *

(Around Noon)

"Potter!"

Harry looked up from his desk. As an Auror Trainee he shared a desk with several other trainees. Most of them banked on the fact that they were training with _the_ Harry Potter. Harry knew it but he never really said anything.

"Yes sir?"

"Weasley took the day off sick again apparently, it's pretty bad. I'm cutting you loose. Take the rest of the day off. Don't want you getting sick either."

"Are you sure Sir?"

The older Auror smiled. "You're ahead of the rest of the class anyway. Do something for yourself today."

Harry smiled. "Thanks." As he changed out of his trainee robes, Harry's hand closed around a small, black velvet covered box. He smiled. Since Ginny had finished Hogwarts two months ago, Harry had toyed with the idea of proposing. He'd do it today. The Harpies had a training camp starting at the end of the week. He wouldn't see Ginny for about two weeks once it started.

Harry smiled as he left the Ministry. He had rented a flat for Ginny so that she didn't disrupt Molly with her hours for the Harpies.

Harry apparated to the alley behind the building. He climbed the stairs and took out his key. Harry was going to make a nice, romantic dinner. He already knew what he was going to make. Harry frowned as he heard noise from the apartment. The door was unlocked. Harry drew his wand and crept into the flat.

What he discovered had him freezing on the spot.

"Draco!" Ginny's moan echoed through the small flat.

"You like that don't you?" Grunts were heard. "Tell me, can the halfblood make you moan like that?"

The conversation was interspersed with various grunts, moans, and pauses, but Harry heard every word.

"I told him… Ah! That I'm keeping myself pure."

"You are. You haven't sullied yourself with him."

"So is your mom gone next week? Potter thinks that training camp is two weeks LONG!"

"Yes. She's taking the Ice Queen's sister shopping. She thinks that I love her."

"Can we keep doing this when we're both married?"

"Yes. I'm not leaving my blood-traitor minx alone.

Harry desperately wanted to believe that this was a prank of some kind. He cast a spell taught to Aurors. The wall became transparent. It only worked in one direction.

Sure enough, on the bed was Ginny. Draco Malfoy was with her on the bed and both were naked. They were obviously in the act of having sex.

"Pound me Draco! I can't wait until Ron pushes Harry into the path of a nasty curse. We can do this all DAY LONG! Do that again Draco!"

"I still don't understand why you put up with the Halfblood."

"The Potter and Black Fortunes! Why else would I? They'll be mine once we're married. Enough talk about him Draco. He's off in a few hours. Give me enough to make it through until I see you again."

Now faced with proof, a feeling grew in Harry's chest. It was almost like someone was cutting into his chest with a burning, splintery spoon. Harry canceled the spell, collected Ginny's key, and left the flat.

Harry was not happy. He was enraged, and yet felt empty. A dark cloud collected over his thoughts as the hole in his chest dug deeper and began to burn. He stormed down to the owner's flat. A rap on the door had the older woman answering. "Mr. Potter! How good to see you."

Harry nodded and handed the keys to the woman. "Ms. Thurston, I'm afraid that I'm terminating the lease."

The older woman frowned. "Can I ask why?"

"You know I was renting the flat for my girlfriend. Well, she…" Harry's pained face and shining eyes told the woman all that she needed to know. Namely, the sounds that she heard from the apartment weren't Mr. Potter and the redhead.

"The bint turned out to be a cheating tart?"

Harry nodded. He was surprised as the woman gently took the keys from his hand and lightly hugged him. "For what it's worth Mr. Potter, I won't charge you if she trashes the place when I toss her out at the end of the week. Where should I send the deposit?"

Harry's mood was such that he didn't really care. "Keep it. It will tide you over until you get a new tenant."

The older woman frowned. "Are you sure dear?"

Harry nodded morosely. "I'm sure."

A wrinkled hand patted Harry on the cheek. "I'll let some of the others around here know that she's not worth renting to. Maybe the next one you find will be the decent sort."

Harry nodded. "Thanks."

As Harry left the office, he frowned. Were his actions too drastic? Should he instead try to see if Ginny was under some spell? It _was_ Malfoy. He needed to talk to someone about this. Anyone. Harry's mind drifted to Hermione. She was staying at Grimmauld due to a falling out with her parents over her modifying their memories.

Harry apparated to the house and he froze when he heard Hermione's voice moaning in ecstasy. Before Harry could turn and leave, he heard Hermione cry out. "YES RON!"

Harry frowned. Ron was supposed to be sick. Irritated, Harry slinked up the stairs. He was glad that Kreacher had finally fixed them so they didn't squeak.

Harry cast the spell on the wall to the library. Hermione was surrounded by books from the Black Library and she and Ron were clearly basking in the afterglow.

"Mmm. Are you sure that Harry won't mind tackling your work either today?"

"Of course not. This is Harry Potter we're talking about." Harry watched as Ron caressed Hermione. "So tell me, you really like our time among the books, don't you?"

Hermione nodded. "Since Harry told Kreacher to listen to me, I've ordered him to stay out of the house whenever you're coming over. I love being with you in a library Ron. You know that."

"Well, when Harry dies in the line of duty, this will be yours you know."

Hermione sighed. "Oh I know. I just wish I could convince him some other way to part with the Black Library. He never reads, so it should belong to people that will actually use it."

"Not to mention that some of what you've found could make us obscenely rich."

"That too. But unless Harry allows the spells to leave the Library, I can't use them. They _are_ Black and Potter Family Spells."

Harry crept down the stairs in shock. Entering the kitchen, Harry called, "Kreacher?"

The wizened house elf appeared. "Yes Master?"

For all it felt like a wound was being slowly cauterized in his chest, Harry's tone was empty and cold. "You are no longer to listen to Hermione Granger. Ever again."

"Yes Master." The old elf seemed happy at that order.

"When Hermione and Ron leave Grimmauld Place you are not to allow them to reenter the house. I don't want them knowing what I just heard. I want you to clean and organize the entire Black Library." He fixed the elf with a stare. "I want you to replace all the books that you took from when the Order of the Phoenix was here. Only those _I_ approve will be able to access that room and the rest of the house once they leave. I give you authority to change the wardstone. Am I clear? Don't let your presence be seen until Hermione calls for you. Only pretend to follow her orders, but find a way to suggest that she step out to handle something."

Kreacher now looked deliriously happy. "Understood sir."

As he heard Hermione and Ron resume their earlier activities, Harry left the house in silence.

Harry tossed on a nondescript cloak and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. He ordered a glass of firewhiskey. Could his day possibly get worse?

As he sipped the glass in an attempt to drown his sorrows and dull the pain, Harry overheard the rowdy table behind him.

"It's so annoying! Just because he's the _Great Harry Potter_ he keeps showing us up in training."

"Yeah. I mean, so what if he beat the Dark Lord. He's still just a halfblood."

"Look at me, I'm Harry Potter. I got accepted without NEWTs, simply because I'm me."

As the mocking continued and grew increasingly derisive, Harry's melancholy grew deeper.

Quickly draining the glass, Harry stood. He went to one of the offices in Diagon. Should something happen to him, he needed to make sure that no one could or would get what they didn't deserve.

As he stepped into the office Harry smiled, the gesture never reaching his eyes. "I need to make a will."

The process was exceptionally easy. He was leaving everything to Teddy, with the warning that Teddy shouldn't fraternize with the Weasleys.

Harry also wrote a letter to Andromeda to be included in the will. It detailed exactly what he had witnessed that day. A copy of his memory, playable in a Pensieve, was included. Harry then proceeded to write a letter to his supervisor officially resigning from the Auror Training program. No official reason was given. As it was, Harry was stricken with pain and sorrow, and needed some time to cope with everything.

Before signing everything in a blood quill, Harry hesitated. The thought that this might be taking things too far rolled around in his head. But the dark anger that had simmered was not to be denied. Harry signed the paperwork and paid the lawyer. They would execute the Will should something happen to him. Andromeda was also sent a sealed copy since she was Teddy's guardian. As he left the building, Harry altered the charm that he had on a bracelet to prevent unwanted owls from finding him. No owl could or would find him now. Regardless of the early hour, light was fading fast. The clouds were thicker, the air almost heavy. Harry thought it was a fitting atmosphere.

Harry briefly stopped by Gringotts to deposit a legal copy of the will in his vault and remove a large sum of money. He paid a fee to have the vaults re-keyed. That way no one but him could access the vaults. He didn't want to have to go back to the bank any time soon. Besides, gold went a long way in the Muggle world.

Harry purchased another few glasses of firewhiskey before blindly apparating. He needed to be alone in his morose thoughts. Harry stood at the edge of the roof, staring at the engagement ring that he had purchased for what felt like an eternity. It was long after the sun set that he finally tilted his hand, allowing gravity to take the ring from him since he couldn't bring himself to throw it.

Harry stared at the street below as the golden circle was lost to the night. The anger that had pushed him throughout the day was gone. In its place was cold despair. Should he follow the little gold band into oblivion? Time stood still for Harry as he stared into the dark of the road below. The idea was one that had merit. The pain would be over.

Harry spun as a voice spoke from behind him.

* * *

Not for the first time, Helena wished that the powers of her Bloodline _weren't_ passive. Yet another meeting of the Children of the Night that worked to evade the attack dog of Hellsing. This particular meeting was one of the more difficult to endure. Injurious commentary, malicious observations, and rather horrid glances had been sent her way. The worst was when one vampire had kissed the back of her hand in greeting. His words were obviously honeyed, but thanks to her abilities that she kept others from discovering, Helena knew that his actions were not truthful. It was probable that he became a Fledgling simply because of his interest in young children. Helena had fixed him with a sneer and a glare, causing the disgrace of a Vampire to flinch backwards.

Several other Vampires had ribbed the Fledgling simply because Helena was older than all the other Vampires present. Helena was aloof and hushed. Several Vampires made a spiteful observation to the Fledgling that even if she took an interest in someone, there was nothing that could be done, unless they were interested in little girls.

Helena listened to the warnings given and also made note of when the next meeting would be held. Helena used her powers to hide her movements as she stole a bag of blood from a blood bank. In her anger, Helena drank straight from the bag. Normally she wouldn't do something so boorish, but her anger had flared as well as her thirst.

Once she was sated, Helena discarded the bag in a dumpster in an alley. She leapt up to a roof a few streets from her apartment. Helena wanted nothing more than to rip the throats of those uncultured swine. Instead of returning to her sanctuary, Helena had settled on the roof of her small apartment, drinking in the nightscape of London. She ruminated over the comments, doing her best to let them fade into the night. One barb that refused to dislodge was that she would forever be alone. In truth, that was one reason why Helena didn't associate with other Vampires. Her abilities granted her insight to their true feelings and natures. She couldn't tolerate even one of them.

Helena was surprised as a figure appeared from nothing. She had witnessed this before. Whatever the identity of this individual, they were a magic user. Helena went to go inside, but something halted her retreat. She could see tears catching the available light before they impacted the edge of the roof. She could feel his sorrow from here. Something about it intrigued her. Helena ghosted closer. She held a hand out and focused. A feather-light touch connected with a stray hair.

Helena pulled back her hand and focused on the back of the young man before her. He was noble, self-sacrificing, and had loved deeply. Helena watched as a ring fell from this man's outstretched hand. Curious. She watched the figure stare at the street below. Eventually Helena's curiosity got the better of her and she spoke. "Would you take your own life so callously? To toss aside the joy and flame of life merely because of sorrow?"

Harry frowned as he looked at who had spoken. It was a young girl. Her eyes glowed golden. He turned away. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Nor would I expect you to understand my sorrow." There was no condescension in the girl's tone. It was as if she was commenting on the weather.

Harry looked at the girl and studied her. She wasn't human. A feeling of power tickled at his senses. He returned to staring at the street. "The girl that I loved was planning for my death while being involved with someone that tried to kill me and that I despise. My friends also showed that they have been the friends I thought they were."

"My friends are long dead."

"I'm sorry. I've lost some too."

"If only death were as easy as stepping from a building to impact the cold ground below."

Harry let out a snort. "I doubt it would be that easy for me either." His magic would likely work to save him.

"True. As a Wizard, such a simple death like that is beyond you."

Harry focused on the girl for several long moments. There was something about her. A sadness that seemed to echo his own. She returned his stare with an expression of disinterest. "Then perhaps you might desire some company for the evening?"

"You would willingly spend time with one such as I?" There was a curious tone in her gloomy voice.

Harry shrugged. "Why not? If anything, it might make today bearable."

"Will you walk into my parlor said the spider to the fly."

Harry frowned. "I'm afraid that I don't understand the reference."

"Have the literacy standards fallen so far?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I was punished for excelling in school."

Helena frowned at that remark. "Then perhaps I can share some truly excellent literature. My name is Helena."

Harry nodded. "Harry. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Helena."

As he followed the girl into a rooftop apartment, Harry began to focus on what his senses were telling him. "You are a Vampire."

"Well divined young Wizard." Candles flares to life illuminating a space that was cozy and dreary at the same time. Multiple shelves of books could be seen along the walls and an old phonograph cranked itself and began playing some unknown piece of music.

When he settled into an offered chair, Harry conjured a glass goblet and cast a mild Cutting Curse. Blood ran down his hand to collect in the goblet. He sealed the cut and passed the goblet to the vampire.

Helena's eyes widened slightly at the actions. She took the goblet tentatively and swirled the crimson liquid slightly. "Such a considerate guest." She sipped from the goblet. "Virgin Blood? In these times and at your age; it is truly a rarity. And a Wizard's blood to boot."

Harry made sure to levitate the remaining rivulets into the goblet. "I don't wish to be a poor guest."

Helena took a measured sip from the goblet. "I haven't spoken with your kind before Wizard. It is usually attack first and questions later."

Harry sighed and settled in the chair. "I don't have any reason to act as such. Not much of a reason to do anything really."

The golden-eyed girl studied Harry for a long moment. "True. So tell me young Harry, who is your favorite author?"

"Since I have never had a chance to appreciate any, why don't you share your favorite with me?"

"Well said. There are far too many good ones to only say I have one favorite." Helena gestured and a book floated into her hand. "Perhaps we shall start simple. _The Lady or the Tiger_ : by Frank R. Stockton. I'm curious as to what you think of it."

The discussion that followed was probably the most pleasant company that Helena had had in decades. When Harry left to go get food of his own, she drained the remaining blood from the goblet. Power. Young Harry had power, and his sorrow was as deep as hers. It was fresher, more poignant, and it showed in his blood. But the depth of his sorrow was what surprised her. And yet he remained noble in his actions towards her. Helena seemed to study her guest. He seemed honest. Again something that was a rarity. She smiled at Harry as he excused himself. Well, it had been a fascinating diversion.

When Harry returned with a small meal for himself, Helena was surprised. They read and discussed literature long into the night.

When Harry came back the following night and repeated his actions, Helena found Harry's presence to be unobtrusive, so she allowed it. After several such nights, Helena found herself looking forward to Harry's visits. His motivations weren't loutish, and his interest on their discussions was sincere.

For Harry, the nightly visits with Helena were an escape. Every day, several people called on the Floo. Kreacher was told to tell them that Harry wasn't home. Harry didn't want to talk to or see anyone. Harry had sequestered himself in the Library and read. Something Helena had mentioned in passing about how knowledge should be gained and not wasted had directed his morose thoughts to using the resources he had on hand. During the day Harry slept, ate, and studied. It was enough to distract him from his pain.

* * *

After two weeks of visiting Helena Harry asked, "Helena, can I ask you a personal question?"

Helena looked at Harry with a measured stare. "You may."

"How did you become a Vampire?"

Helena gave a long sigh and closed her book. "What you ask is not a pleasant matter."

Harry nodded. "I don't mean to pry."

Helena was silent before nodding. "I know." Helena used a small amount of her power to create an image on the wall.

A stone building appeared, with arching windows, several chimneys, and expansive attached grounds. "This was my home when I was human. My family were minor nobles, but not without means. They valued several things, none of them money. Their businesses were run fairly and honestly. As a result we were prosperous."

The image shifted, showing people that looked stern, but had a smile at the corners of their mouths. "My family routinely gave to the poor and always was looking for industrious individuals to support. They were honest, God-fearing people. I was the only daughter and I had two older brothers. While it was not the norm for females to be educated at the time, I was. However, I was also taught the womanly arts of keeping a house, even without servants." Helena's voice tinged with longing and pain that time had dulled. "I was a rather precocious child. I would often hide myself in the library and the servants would find me and drag me to my lessons. My mother did her best to teach me to appreciate the arts. I went to my first opera when I was seven. I had lessons on various instruments weekly since then. My family was proud of what I learned. One of my brothers would always take a moment and teach me what my father had taught him about business."

Ever so slightly, Helena's voice caught. "O fleeting joys of Paradise, dear bought with lasting woes." She saw the look on Harry's face and shook her head lightly. "We will read Milton later. We were happy, but it was not to last."

On the image, a cloaked figure appeared.

"One night as I was once again hiding in the library, I heard the screams of my mother. I rushed to see what occurred. My family lay dead; their throats torn out by a monster. I saw the cloaked figure drop my mother to the floor, blood dripping from its maw. I couldn't move. Whether it was fear or the vampire's power that bound me in place, I know not. In the blink of an eye the vampire was drinking my blood. Our gamekeeper burst through the door with a crossbow and hit the vampire in the throat; the cursed blood entered my gasping mouth."

"Several of our menservants attacked the vampire, but it availed them nothing. In an attempt to escape, I was able to drag myself to a small cubbyhole under the stairs. I lost consciousness shortly after."

Helena seemed to steel herself. "When I awoke, I knew that something was different. Even though it was dark as pitch, I could see every inch of my retreat. Objects came to me with but a thought." Flame from one of the candles grew and held itself hovering above Helena's palm. "Fire was at my command. I knew the lore and tales of creatures of the night and death. I was one of them now. Many nights since then I have wished that the bolt had not found its mark."

A solitary, crimson tear leaked from Helena's eye.

"I gathered a few things; namely my family's strongbox, a few dresses, a large sachet of dirt from the garden, and I fled into the night. Should I be discovered, I would have been hunted. To defend myself, I drank the blood of a pair of highwaymen that first night. I unknowingly broke my Sire's hold on me before he realized I existed."

Helena was surprised as Harry's arms wrapped around her and she was lifted into the air in a hug. Harry then sat and placed the Vampire on his lap. "Harry?"

"I'm sorry you had to endure that Helena."

Helena went to move, but Harry's voice held her immobile as he told her of his own story. It held its own pain and loss.

Helena recognized how his sorrow had been so poignant. He had no family left, witnessed the death of one of the only links to his family, he had been betrayed by those he held dear. No one saw him as a man that wanted to help, simply a near mythological figure that wasn't supposed to make mistakes or even be human. Helena now understood how Harry was in such a dour mood when they had met.

When Harry finished speaking, silence reigned as the candles guttered out one by one, casting the room into darkness. Helena realized that someone was willingly touching her without reprehensible intentions. It was the first time since she became a vampire that it had occurred. After a time, Helena registered a slight weight on her. Harry had fallen asleep and was leaning on her ever so slightly.

Helena didn't know what to think about the situation. It was…different. After such a long and lonely life, different wasn't a bad thing. Helena slowly extricated herself from Harry and the chair. A blanket, kept mostly for show, floated over and draped itself around the slumbering form of Harry Potter.

As Helena watched Harry sleep, a ghost of a smile graced her lips before she retired to her coffin. As Helena lay in the casket, it felt like something was missing. She ignored the feeling and closed her eyes.

 **As a note, this is the first chapter of a completed story and the following ones will be put up in rather quick succession. If you have an issue regarding any changes that I made or will make to the story-lines, please note the name of the website. As a side-note, if you think that Harry's reaction to the situation at the beginning of the chapter is unrealistic, I would say that you have never felt such pain yourself. It's very realistic. At least, it was for me.**

 **Also, reviews aren't necessary.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own anything.**

Harry was sitting in the Black Library reading about vampires. He frowned. Very little matched up with what he had heard Helena speak about. There was a vampire named Sanguini that Slughorn had brought to Hogwarts. However, Harry had been so focused on discovering what Malfoy was up to he never truly spoke with the vampire. Harry's fists clenched reflexively as Draco's name flashed across his memory. That evening as Helena sipped a glass of blood Harry asked, "Helena, the majority of what you've told me about vampires isn't even touched on by most Wizards. I was curious if you knew the reason as to why."

Helena gave Harry one of her measured stares. "The answer is simple. They would believe us base creatures ruled by our thirst for blood. In truth, the rules are slightly different for users of magic such as yourself. As I have told you, only virgins may be turned into Fledglings, and if they drink the blood of their Sire it reinforces the bloodline and the Fledgling turns within minutes. All others afflicted with a bite are destined to become hungry ghouls."

Harry nodded.

"When a Wizard is bitten, magic changes the situation. While a virgin Witch or Wizard can become a vampire without any problem, yet a portion of their magic is preserved. It allows them to augment the abilities of the Vampirific Bloodline. However, they do not retain full use of their power."

Harry nodded. "So if a Bloodline was geared towards a certain type of magic that would be even more powerful, but at the cost of the other types of magic."

"Precisely. Whilst several Bloodlines have shapeshifting as an attribute, mine does not. In lieu of those abilities, I can create false images, mirages, illusions, and the like."

"So what happens when a non-virgin Wizard is bitten?"

"The progeny is a mere step above a Ghoul. The magic maintains higher brain functions, keeping some of their original personality, but they are driven to drink blood above all else. They also have no trace of the Bloodline nor their own magic. Instead they merely have vampiric strength and speed. Several of my kin have made that mistake. The rare individual turned in such a fashion can fight against the drive. Nevertheless, the constant thirst makes maintaining their higher functionality a rather tenuous and thorny prospect. Especially since just like Ghouls, their bite can generate other Ghouls or pseudo vampires from magic users."

Harry nodded. "Thank you Helena."

"I grow weary of this subject Harry. Tell me your impressions of Dickens' work in A Tale of Two Cities."

* * *

About a week after the discussion about magic users and Vampires, Harry and Helena were discussing a paper on science, a field that Harry admittedly had little experience in. It was about mitochondrial DNA and how it might be able to be used to track various milestones throughout evolution. Harry had been given a crash course in genetics and cellular anatomy the previous few nights.

About an hour into the discussion, a knock came from the door. "Helena, this is Harry Anders, I'm with MI-5. We have a few questions that we need to ask you."

Harry frowned and cast the spell causing the wall to be transparent from their side. Several soldiers in combat gear were nervously waiting on the other side of the door.

Helena shook her head. "Have all of your men holster their weapons and I'll open the door. There are eight soldiers that are heavily armed accompanying you. Far too many to ask simple questions."

The men now clearly looked nervous. Harry cast a glamour to hide his features. MI-5 worked with the DMLE. There had been several attempts by the DMLE to contact him.

As the men nervously fidgeted, Harry stood. He drew his wand and opened the door, stepping out onto the roof.

The group was surprised by the arrival of a man instead of a little girl. "How can I help you gentlemen tonight?"

Harry Anders was surprised. Instead of a gold-eyed vampire, a younger man with brown hair and eyes stepped out and shut the door behind him. "We need to speak with Helena."

Harry nodded. "I heard. However, you have interrupted our discussion about mitochondrial DNA. Helena rather dislikes interruptions. I also got the impression that you were rather scared of her, so I came out."

This threw the group for a loop. "You're the young man that our agents reported that they have seen visiting."

Harry nodded. "Yes. I am not a vampire and am willing to submit to a test to prove that."

Anders frowned. "So what is a human doing visiting a vampire?"

Harry smiled. "Usually, we discuss classic literature. Occasionally science and even a few biographies and history. We also have a weekly discussion about the stock exchange. I've more than tripled my investments from listening to her. Why do you ask?"

One of the soldiers spoke up. "Vampire's aren't human! And they're dangerous. Even the kiddy ones."

Harry lifted his hand, showing the wand. "If you're with MI-5 and know about vampires, I'm willing to bet you know what this is?" A ball of light slowly formed above the tip.

Anders frowned. "So what is a Wizard doing visiting a vampire?"

Harry sighed and put his wand away. "That is an excellent question. You see, I didn't know about magic until I was eleven, just had some strange things happen on occasion."

One of the men blurted out, "You're a Muggleborn!"

Harry looked at the man. "And who are you to know that term?"

"Sergeant Hodgington. I'm a squib."

Harry smiled slightly at the man. "Thank you. You see, after finishing Hogwarts I was rather disappointed in the magical world outside of school. I decided that I would finish my normal schooling so that I could reintegrate into society. I met Helena completely by accident. A little blood in a goblet and I have her time for a few hours. What I have learned in regards to Classic Literature has been amazing. I'd be willing to bet that University courses aren't as thorough."

"But she's a vampire!"

Harry nodded. "Your point?"

"She could kill you before you could blink."

Harry shook his head. "Helena is not a violent individual, regardless of the fact that she is one of the Children of the Night. As we discuss the multitude of topics that we have, I feel as safe there as I do in my own home. I don't see why MI-5 has to involve themselves over a nightly discussion session about good literature."

Anders shook his head. "Because it was speculated that you were in danger and Helena might be becoming a danger to the general public."

Harry shook his head once again. "I've even fallen asleep in a chair here on a couple occasions. I'm still fully human, still alive, and the only neck pain I got was from sleeping in the wrong position. Are there any other questions, or can I get back to a rather interesting discussion?"

Anders spoke up. "You're doing this of your own free will?"

Harry nodded. "And before you threaten that you'll speak with the DMLE about the situation, from what I've seen, it won't amount to much. I'm just some mudblood that left their world. As long as I don't break the Statute, they couldn't give a dead rat's arse about me."

The sergeant spoke up. "He's right. The fact that he's using his wand is enough proof that he's still human."

Guns lowered.

Anders frowned. "You have no intention of becoming a vampire?"

Harry shook his head.

"So why do you continually visit a vampire?"

Harry smirked. "Why does the Hellsing Organization have an attack vampire?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"The answer is simple Mr. Anders. Because I want to. Helena is a good person, regardless of what anyone else thinks of her."

"She's not a person."

"And according to some, I'm not much of one either. I have answered your questions Mr. Anders. If you will excuse me, Helena and I were debating mitochondrial DNA, and I'd like to get back to it." Harry turned and stepped back through the door.

The team looked at each other in surprise.

Anders spoke up. "Hodgington, if I report this to the DMLE, what will happen?"

"Exactly as he said sir. They'd ignore it just because he's a Muggleborn. I have a dossier on all of the important faces on the magical side of things. He's not on them. He likely didn't do well enough in school to catch anyone's notice. I'm inclined to believe he's telling the truth. Besides, even if she bites him, he won't become a ghoul."

Anders nodded. "Very well. You write up the report, and at least send the DMLE a note, so that we can say we did. I won't have this coming back to bite me in the arse."

Once the team had left, Harry ended the spell. Helena looked at Harry inscrutably as he dropped the disguise. A corner of her mouth twitched upwards. "Very well, Harry let us continue our discussion."

* * *

About six months had passed since Harry started his nightly visits. For the first time, when he arrived, Helena was not present. Harry merely sat in the chair that had become his and began reading the book that Helena had sat out for him. It was a compilation of some of Oscar Wilde's works.

Harry provided a small amount of blood for Helena to drink and opened the book.

It was some time before the door to the apartment opened. Helena entered; a look of weary frustration was on her face. When she saw Harry, it softened.

Harry looked up from the book and smiled slightly before taking in Helena's state. He stood. "Helena, you look almost out-of-sorts."

Helena waved off Harry's concern and accepted the goblet. "It is merely the ponderous burden of my circumstances Harry. Pay it no mind."

Harry frowned and plucked the goblet from Helena's fingers. "We're friends Helena. That means that we are honest with each other."

For several long moments, Helena regarded Harry with an almost amused look on her face. She could take the goblet from him before he could react, and yet he was using it as an incentive for a conversation. "Very well. As you know, I am not the only Vampire in England. Every so often, we gather for a night. It is a calculated risk with Hellsing on the prowl."

Harry nodded.

"I am never desirous to attend, but it is a regrettable necessity for safety reasons."

Harry closed the book. "I take it that they aren't as polite as you?"

Helena shook her head. "Hardly. Several are rather uncouth."

Harry handed the glass back. "Let me guess, comments about your physical age, regardless of the fact that you are centuries old? They also probably bring up abilities that your Bloodline doesn't have that theirs does?"

Helena nodded once. "Very astute."

Harry shook his head. "No, for all that they are Vampires, some of human nature is retained. I've had to put up with far too much posturing for my tastes." Harry paused, "Do you need a hug? I always wished someone would listen to and comfort me as I dealt with such inane speech."

Out of reflex, Helena almost said no. However, the moment when Harry asked Helena about how she became a Vampire resurfaced. How it felt to be held without the intentions that she constantly felt when she was around other vampires. Almost against her will, Helena gave a minute nod before walking over to Harry.

Once again she was sat on Harry's lap and his arms encircled her. From the close contact, Helena felt that this was a good thing. Harry had no ill intent, he never did. No perverted thoughts. Just honest acceptance and friendship.

As the candles burned down, Helena spoke. "It is constantly the same. Comments in rather crass terms that I am only a child, never mind the fact that I am twice their age. There is always at least one fool who makes a comment of how it's 'completely understandable' that I was accidentally turned. Several others make comments about how piteous it must be for me that I am so young physically and cannot partake of the pleasures of the flesh."

Helena felt Harry begin to gently rub her back. A brief memory of her family doing the same thing surfaced.

"Then there are the comments about how I'm merely a bookworm and the only reason that I am still around is that other than the stock market, I never take any risks." Helena's voice was quiet. "That's not the worst of it. There are those that have attempted to court my Bloodline. When I see them I wish that my abilities weren't so passive."

"Court your Bloodline?"

Helena nodded. "My Sire was killed by another vampire long ago. I am the only remaining member with my abilities. Abilities that I'm sure that you can think of several methods to use aggressively if they were stronger. Just because my abilities are passive, that doesn't mean that any that I turn will have the same restrictions. I am not a strong Vampire, but that has never bothered me. Several Vampires have sought to encourage me to create a Fledgling in hopes that the abilities will gain in power. Power that they could then manipulate."

"That's not all is it?"

Helena frowned and shook her head. "Female Vampires may create one, and only one, offspring with a male that may only make one as well. It is a conscious choice that is made by both parties. A baby is simultaneously bitten by both and fed the blood of both 'parents.' The Childe then ages normally until they are in their twenties before stopping. They are usually powerful and it is a way to create new Bloodlines. I have only heard rumors of such a thing. However, in the past Bloodlines have combined, or a new one is created with parts of the parents'. Often the parents will gain slight augmentations to their own Bloodline if one is stronger than the other. It is quite a physical strain even for an adult."

"But you're physically thirteen. That would likely kill you."

"Should I 'birth' a Childe, it would most assuredly destroy me."

"Then I won't allow that to happen."

Helena felt Harry's arms tighten around her. It felt, pleasant. After about an hour, Helena reached over and picked up the book. "So tell me what you thought of Oscar Wilde."

Harry removed his arms, but Helena didn't move. The pair sat together in the chair and spoke about the Irish writer.

* * *

Nine months had passed since Harry had met Helena. Two weeks prior, Harry had legally and magically changed his name to prevent some of the more powerful locator charms from tracking him down. Once it was completed, Harry turned off the owl repelling charm. Not a single bird was seen since. Kreacher had been inordinately pleased that Harry had chosen the Black surname.

It was now dusk and Harry was wearing a glamour and headed to pick up more candles for Helena. On a whim, he looked quite a bit like Gilderoy Lockhart. Helena had given him her bank card, with the name of a specific type that she preferred. Only a handful of shops carried them. Luckily one was close to Helena's home. Harry was going to buy extra in an attempt to enchant them the same as Hogwarts' candles. According to what he read, they were enchanted with Gubraithian Fire. So it would take quite a bit of practice to make it work. Luckily, Harry had found a book detailing the process in his library. So eventually, Harry was sure that he could manage it.

Harry apparated into an alley next to the store and frowned when he heard gunfire. Harry jogged to the end of the alley and his eyes widened. Soldiers wearing fatigues as well as an odd patch were fighting a group of Ghouls. A soldier had fallen at the mouth of the alley and a Ghoul was about to bite him.

Harry grabbed the shirt of the Ghoul and flung the former human away from the downed soldier.

The soldier, a new recruit of Hellsing, had frozen at seeing the monster for the first time. He was surprised when the Ghoul was pulled off of him. By a civilian of all things. They had cordoned off the area and evacuated all the shopkeepers. The soldier simply stared as the Ghoul stood and ran back towards him again. He pulled the trigger on his rifle. All shots went wide. The soldier felt his sidearm pulled from its holster and three shots hit the ghoul in the face, causing the creature to collapse.

Harry frowned at the soldier. Harry had faced far worse than a single Ghoul before. The soldier wasn't doing anything, so Harry pulled the pistol. He'd had marginal training in the Auror program, mostly as a proof that 'wands and spells were better' and had done rather well. In fact, better than the instructor. Harry took aim and pulled the trigger three times. The Ghoul crumpled and didn't even twitch. Harry kept the pistol trained on the Ghoul just in case. He looked at the soldier. "Are you bitten?"

"What?"

"Did that thing bite you?"

"No."

Harry nodded. "Good. I wasn't looking forward to killing you. On your feet, there may be more of them."

A trio of soldiers came around the corner and found a pistol-wielding young man wearing slacks, an ascot hat, a light coat, and gloves against the fading chill standing over a dead Ghoul.

Harry took a moment to study the patch. The Hellsing Organization. Harry mentally swore.

When the soldier stood, Harry handed him back the pistol. "Next time shoot it before it gets that close."

The man stood and holstered the weapon. "Yes Sir."

Harry ignored the other soldiers and noticed that the boutique was closed. "Well, I'll just have to come back tomorrow." He then looked at the remnants of the Ghoul. "Hopefully that wasn't the owner. If so, I'll have to find another store."

The soldier that Harry had saved spoke up. "Who are you?"

Harry frowned. "A guy that wanted to buy a box of candles."

A stern voice spoke up as a stern blonde woman rounded the corner, pistol in hand and a sword at her belt. "Someone we're detaining."

Harry smirked and leaned against the building. "No. You're not."

Integra stormed over. "Excuse me? You bypassed a restricted area cordon. I can legally detain you for interfering in government business."

Harry recalled what Helena had shared about Hellsing. "And yet the Hellsing Organization is one that is not _officially_ government, now is it? Therefore it would be an unlawful detention. Besides, I saved your man from becoming a Ghoul. Perhaps a little gratitude is in order."

At the man's knowledge of who they were, Integra's eyes narrowed behind her glasses. "And who are you to know about Ghouls?"

"I believe that they are sometimes called Thralls in vampire lore. Ghoul is a much more modern term." Harry visibly mused. "Although sometimes those hypnotized by a vampire traditionally go by the same title, so a clarification was probably warranted."

Integra almost hissed. "What do you know of Vampires?"

"Just as much as anyone that has read Brahm Stoker or other such books. To kill one you need to stake it though the heart. Depending on what you read, silver, ash, or rowan wood works best. Then cut off its head, fill the mouth with wolvesbane and garlic, remove the heart, burn both the head and body, and bury the ashes at a crossroads. Even then, that might not always work."

Integra actually scoffed at that. "Most people don't take the book too seriously."

Harry shrugged. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment. It is rude to keep a lady waiting."

"You aren't going anywhere."

Harry shook his head. "The remit of the Hellsing Organization is to protect England from any and all _supernatural_ threats is it not?" Seeing the tightening of Integra's eyes and stiffening posture, Harry continued. "So what have I done to constitute a threat either or a mundane nature or a supernatural one Sir Integra Hellsing? Because from where I'm standing; I saved one of your men and killed a Ghoul. Those are hardly the actions of one that is working against the Crown ."

Integra's ire was roused. "And yet you infiltrated a defensive perimeter meant to protect the people."

Harry shrugged. "I wasn't stopped by any of your men on my approach, nor did I see any cordons. I merely wanted to purchase some candles for a friend of mine. My reasons for being here have no nefarious intent I can assure you."

"No normal person would step in and silence a Ghoul."

Harry merely looked at Integra. "Your point?" Harry caught the silver cross that was flung at him. He then pressed it to his face. "No burning flesh or screaming. I'm one hundred percent human." He tossed the cross back at Integra. "Any other tests you want me to do? If not, I'll be on my way. I've known about vampires for some time, and I can keep a secret. As for the rest of it, well, you'd be surprised what you can find using a computer."

Harry went to turn and walk away. Integra shouted at him to stop. Harry ignored her but paused as a tall figure wearing a red coat stepped through the building. "I believe you were told to stop human." Sharp fangs glinted in the moonlight as a breeze that Harry couldn't detect caused the red coat to ripple.

Harry was nonplussed and he merely stated. "Intagibility is usually indicative of rather advanced transformative abilities in a Bloodline. So are the theatrics part of your Bloodline as well? Or are you merely a thespian drawn to acclaim and the awe of the crowd?"

Integra was taken aback slightly that the appearance of Alucard didn't even faze the mystery man. She almost had a dropped jaw when the mystery man verbally jabbed at Alucard. Integra was the only one who did that.

Alucard drew his pistol, but it was hanging loose at his side. "And what does a pitiful human like you know about Bloodlines?"

Harry merely stared at the No Life King. "As I've already told your handler, I've read Stoker's work." The pistol's barrel now rested on Harry's brow.

Ignoring the implement of death pressed to his forehead, Harry looked at Integra. "I've already proved I'm human. What purpose does this harassment serve?"

Integra looked at Alucard. "Enough. He's not a threat. We just need answers."

When Alucard stowed the .454, Harry smirked. "So tell me, do you roll over and play alive on command as well? Should I get you a cookie for being an obedient little doggie?"

One of the soldiers spoke up. "Shouldn't it be play dead?" He quailed under the glare of Integra. A rather unpleasant cleaning duty lay ahead of the man.

Harry shook his head. "As a vampire he already is." Once again, Harry turned to walk away. A bullet hit the brick in front of him.

Integra looked down her gun at the blonde man in front of her. "How do you know about Vampires, Ghouls, and Bloodlines?"

"Not all Vampires are contemptible creatures driven only by their thirst for blood Sir Hellsing. There are precious few that are elegant and beautiful Children of the Night and do not see humans as mere sacks of blood. They have a vampire's pride and hold to their morals, whatever those may be. I met my first Vampire when I was but sixteen and have learned quite a bit about them since then. There is also another that I consider to be a dear friend and I'll not betray them to an organization that actively hunts their kind. Especially since this vampire does nothing to harm humans."

The answer visibly threw Integra's composure. Even Alucard was mildly intrigued by the answer.

Harry took the opportunity to turn into the dark alleyway and apparate away.

Integra barked at the soldiers, "Get him!"

As the quartet ran to the alley their flashlights showed no trace of the man. "Ma'am. He's gone."

Integra peered down the alley. "Damn. Get back to cleanup."

Alucard spoke up. "Master, should I search for the insolent child?"

Integra frowned. "A cursory examination only. Don't go scaring the people we've evacuated Alucard."

* * *

Helena frowned slightly. It was not like Harry to be late. She stepped out of her apartment and opened her Third Eye. She saw him with a pistol in hand, helping a soldier to his feet. A Ghoul was dead on the street. Helena knew where this was.

Out of concern, Helena hurried towards the location using the rooftops. When she was close enough to hear what was going on, Helena froze. Harry was being threatened by _him._ The attack dog of Hellsing. Helena heard Harry talk rather brazenly to both Sir Hellsing and Dracula himself. When she heard Harry both compliment her and protect her, Helena had a foreign feeling stir within her. When Harry escaped, Helena quickly returned to her apartment.

As the vampire sat, Helena tried to put a name on what she felt. It was an emotion that she had never before experienced. It pushed away her melancholy and made her feel somehow lighter. It was a rather curious emotion. As Harry announced himself, and entered, carrying a box of candles, Helena stood from her chair and embraced the young man.

"Helena?"

"I witnessed your actions when you were threatened by the butchers."

Harry chuckled. "I've faced down worse things for people far less important than you. Did you honestly think that I would let the Hellsing Organization phase me?"

"I suppose not."

After setting down the candles, Harry hugged Helena back. "I'm still alive, so don't worry yourself. I made sure to change my glamour before I entered the other store, so they couldn't track me."

Helena released Harry so that he could take his seat. She went and positioned herself on his lap as they read. From that night on, Helena would continue the practice.

 **Thus Ends Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Neither Harry Potter nor Hellsing are mine. If they were, I'd be living in a nicer house.**

Helena sat back in Harry's lap as she sipped the goblet. It had been a year that Harry had been visiting. "It has been a year since our first encounter. Why do you keep coming Harry?"

Harry looked at Helena. "Simple. I want to. Besides, you never once asked me to stop coming." Harry was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "You're the only person I even speak to anymore Helena."

"Why?"

"You're the only one that sees me as me. You understand. Helena you are the truest friend that I have ever had. I enjoy our time together. Quite frankly, you're the most precious person in the world to me."

"Harry, do you still wish to die?"

Harry shrugged. "I have so few reasons to live. Visiting with you is one of the bright points of my day."

A glowing gold grew in Helena's eyes. "Do you wish to become as I am? One of the Undead, a True Vampire?"

Harry pondered that for a few moments. "It doesn't matter to me."

The gold faded. "I see. Then perhaps we should discuss something new. Robert Frost. For an American, he was very adept at his craft."

The discussion lasted long into the night and Harry had fallen asleep in the chair, as had become his norm. Helena stared for a long time at the pale flesh of Harry's neck in front of her. The pulsing of Harry's blood, slow in his sleep, was as hypnotic as her greatest efforts to enthrall a human. The cadence had her drawing closer, her tongue lightly wetting her lips. This wasn't the first time she had entertained such thoughts but it was the first time she would act upon them.

Helena's voice was soft. "For what I am about to do, I am sorry Harry. But I have been alone for far too long. I want you. I find it odd. I haven't wanted anything other than solitude to read and eventually die for so long. And yet you have changed all of that. I want you and I will not let you go. I will make you mine." Fangs sank into the Wizard's neck and drained the blood from his form. Just before all the blood left Harry's body, Helena pulled away and bit her wrist. Helena opened Harry's mouth and allowed her blood to flow. His body reflexively swallowed.

Helena allowed herself a smile as Harry's lips latched onto her wrist, hungrily sucking at her blood in reflex as the changes began. In that brief moment, Helena was no longer desirous of death. She wanted to continue with Harry at her side.

As Harry awoke, he felt different. Dried blood stained his clothes. "Helena?"

A voice echoed in his mind. _"You know what I have done."_

Over the last year, Harry had learned many things about vampires. Far more than anything that he had ever known. Or even found in any book about the subject. "So I am now your Fledgling?"

" _You are not upset."_ Helena's voice was surprised.

"That night, when we first met, I was contemplating killing myself. This is a better option. At least I will be with you."

" _I had hoped as much."_

"So what are we reading and discussing tonight?"

" _First, we must gather dirt from your birthplace. After that, Sarah Adams. A Poet."_

"Very well."

That dawn, as Harry lay down to rest in the coffin, Helena lay next to him with a slight smile on her lips. Nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

The following night was the first of many training sessions. After checking to see which types of magic still worked for him, Harry was drilled in creating and controlling fire. Helena could only manage a candle. Harry's first try vaporized the candle in a pyrotechnic display.

Helena shook her head. "Again."

Hours of working to control his power had Harry nursing a headache. However, at the end of the session had Harry lighting the candles in front of him with but a thought.

Helena smiled. "Well done Harry. Now that it is late, we must go in search of food."

Harry frowned. "But what about creating ghouls?"

Helena shook her head. "Nothing so boorish or crass. Within a few minutes' journey there are two blood banks. Before you shared your blood with me, I would gather a bag or two a month. Now needs must be that we amass more. I pray it doesn't draw attention."

Harry frowned. "I have a question. What about blood they reject? Can we still drink it?"

Helena nodded. "Yes."

Harry grinned. "If you don't want to draw attention, if we take the blood that is rejected, then it's possible that it will never be reported as missing."

Helena mused over that for a moment. "That is a well-reasoned conclusion. I had never contemplated that before."

Harry grinned, his enlarged canines glinting. "I had read about a magical method of transporting materials. I can apparate in and cast the necessary spells in their disposal boxes. A few more spells in an refrigerator would have the blood preserved for us to drink at our leisure."

Helena nodded. "A splendid idea." She frowned. "I don't have an icebox."

Harry grinned. "Well then Mistress, let's go shopping. There is still a store or two open."

Helena's stoic façade broke for a brief moment. A curve of her lips showed her pleasure at the title. "Indeed."

The following night, easily a dozen bags appeared once the spells were activated. Helena took out a bottle of red wine. "This will help to cover the tang of the anticoagulants used to preserve the blood. If we mix it, we can imbibe the wine. In fact it can be categorically enjoyable with the proper vintage."

Harry grinned. "So how do you purchase wine Mistress?"

"The efficacy of illusions is often underestimated my Fledgling. We will practice those on the morrow." She handed Harry the bottle of wine. "Attend to your mistress Fledgling. You will dine with me. After our meal, we will examine the work of Kipling."

Harry smiled, his connection to Helena allowing him to know that regardless of her imperious tone, Helena was pleased and content.

Helena was a strict taskmaster when it came to Harry learning to control his gifts. Luckily for Harry, he learned quickly. The only facet of his magic that was gone was transfiguration. So conjuring and physically changing objects was no longer possible for him. However, the other domains of magic were stronger than his previous abilities by more than an order of magnitude. He also didn't need his wand anymore. Helena would have Harry practice and control often until dawn.

* * *

A few days after being turned, Harry returned to Grimmauld Place. Kreacher arrived. "Master, how can I…" His voice trailed off. "You has done something truly Dark. It is almost becoming of a Black." An almost deranged grin grew on the elf's face. "You has become a Nosferatu, not merely a Vampire. No Wizard had managed that in a long time. Finally Kreacher has a Master worth serving again."

Harry was actually surprised at Kreacher. "Kreacher, are there any books in the Black Library with spells about protecting vampires?"

Kreacher thought for a moment. "I believe so, but Kreacher cannot remember the title."

Harry nodded. "Well, I'll have to find it."

"Would Master like Kreacher to get some Blood Pops for your next visit?"

Harry nodded. He'd never tried them before. "It will be a few days. I have a lot to learn, so there is no rush."

Kreacher nodded. "Very well Master."

When Harry returned to the apartment, Helena looked up from her book. "Are your affairs in order for the next few days?"

Harry nodded. "Mostly, but I do have an appointment tomorrow. Teddy is having a checkup."

Helena nodded. "You will need to make arrangements for your worldly possessions. Wizards don't take too kindly to Vampires."

"I already have Mistress. I wasn't lying when I said that I listened to your advice on the stock market. I have a substantial sum already removed and the rest is in trust for Teddy. I'll be giving the paperwork to Andromeda."

Helena nodded. "Stay on guard."

"I will Mistress."

* * *

Harry applied a glamour and a masking spell and apparated to St. Mungos. When he saw Teddy and Andromeda, he sat next to the Witch and handed her a packet of papers.

Andromeda was unhappy. She hadn't seen Harry in months. The owls wouldn't even take flight with letters that were addressed to him. There was talk that Harry was dead. Teddy was getting bigger and was a rather precocious child. A Wizard took the seat next to her and pulled a packet of papers from his cloak. When they were offered to her, Andromeda looked at the young man. "Excuse me?"

Harry smirked as he removed the glamour around his eyes and scar. Andromeda's eyes widened before she unobtrusively cast a privacy spell. "You came!"

"Of course I did. You need to take the packet. They're important for both you and Teddy."

Andromeda took the sheaf and read through them, her eyes widening. "Why?"

Harry smiled at the young boy whose hair was cycling through colors. Teddy smiled back and matched Harry's current glamour. "The solicitor that drew those up has a copy of a memory. Let's just say that wolves surrounded me and I was fortunate enough to discover them before they attacked. I want to simply live my life, not the life that everyone expects me to lead. I've 'gone Muggle' Andromeda. I've even legally changed my name so that they can't find me. If you want a letter to get to me, address it to Grimmauld. I visit the house from time to time. We might be able to arrange another meeting or two. I don't want to disappear from Teddy's life."

Andromeda smiled. "Very well. Such subterfuge is worthy of a Slytherin."

"Well, it was either that or Gryffindor."

Andromeda stood as it was Teddy's turn to be seen. She smiled at Harry before walking away. "I will write later."

Harry frowned when he saw one person that he had seen before walk into St. Mungos, a look of determination on her face. It was Integra Hellsing. She was accompanied by a man dressed like a butler. Not wanting to draw too much attention to himself, Harry unfolded the newspaper that he had brought with him. Several others had copies of the Daily Prophet. He inwardly winced when Integra took Andromeda's chair.

Integra was livid. Three months! It took over three months to get permission from the backwards fools to interrogate the man that they had met that night. Unless it was an emergency, none of them had a phone. Everything was done by ruddy letter. A sketch artist had made a drawing of the man and they had a lead. Gilderoy Lockhart.

Research into the man's past was eye opening. He had a book series dedicated to his exploits. The titles alone were indicative that the man wasn't to be underestimated. _Gadding with Ghouls, Voyages with Vampires_ , and other such pompous titles. Surely it was the man that had the nerve to be so utterly dismissive to them those months ago. Their contacts said that Lockhart had been in a long-term ward in a magical hospital for some time and would likely remain so. Walter was the one that pointed that it would be the perfect cover. Integra wanted to go just to be sure. She sighed. Their contact wasn't here yet.

Integra sat in a chair that had recently been vacated by a stately woman holding a child that had hair that constantly changed color and length. A young man with hair that was dark blonde was sitting in the chair, reading a mundane newspaper of all things. At least there was some semblance of normalcy.

Harry was doing his level best to ignore Sir Hellsing's presence. He noted that a company that he and Helena had previously been invested in was declaring bankruptcy. He snorted. "Glad I dropped them from my portfolio."

The normalcy of the phrase contrasted against the rather garish atmosphere, Integra couldn't help but inquire. "Who did you drop?"

Harry looked up. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to talk out loud. Crighton's. I dropped Crighton's from my portfolio a week or two ago. They're declaring bankruptcy." Harry's gaze flickered over Integra. "Had you invested in them?"

"I don't play with stocks."

Harry shrugged. "To each their own." Seeing Integra staring at him like some sort of puzzle, Harry spoke again. "So what brings a Mundane like you to St. Mungos today?"

Integra's eyes narrowed. "And how do _you_ know I'm not magical?"

"Your suit. It's not exactly something a Witch would wear. Unless you're afflicted with some sort of curse that changes all the clothing you're wearing into that outfit. But given the fact you have a butler with you instead of a House Elf that rules that option out."

Integra nodded. She withdrew the sketch. "Tell me, does this man look familiar?"

Harry tilted his head slightly. "That looks kind of like Gilderoy Lockhart." It was also the glamour that he had been wearing a few months ago, before he was turned.

Integra's grin gained a degree of savagery.

"What would you want with him? He was hit by a spell that erased his memory back when I was in school. Such a shame with what he was capable of."

Integra was pleased for the fortuitous find in this young man. He was confirming her suspicions. "So what kind of things was he capable of?"

Harry bit back his opinion. "Well, he wrote several books of his adventures. I don't remember all of the details, but he was very accomplished." An accomplished liar, at the very least. "Can I ask who you are? It's kind of late for one of his fans to visit him. Memory charms that wipe out all memory are rather potent."

"Sir Integra Hellsing."

Harry frowned. "That name, Hellsing, sounds really familiar." Harry smiled and shook his head. "Oh well, I'll remember later. I'm Justin Finch-Fletchly. I apologize, I don't know if there are any special protocols to greet someone who has been knighted."

Itegra studied the young man before her. "Knighted?"

Harry frowned. "Well you introduced yourself as Sir. Since you're obviously a woman, either you've been hit with a gender change charm or you're knighted and prefer the Title of Sir instead of Dame. I'm willing to bet the latter."

Integra frowned at the mention of a spell that changed a person's gender. "I have been knighted by Her Majesty. I was surprised that a Wizard would be familiar with that title."

Harry shrugged. "My parents weren't magical. You're right about most magicals not knowing the title."

"So why are you here?"

"I'm only here for a checkup. There are some diseases that only Wizards get, and I like to be on the safe side. Ounce of prevention and all that."

Integra nodded. She went to say something but her contact, a man in red robes, arrived to lead her to Gilderoy Lockhart. He was accompanied by a redhead that was also similarly attired. She noticed that the young man she had spoken with glared at the redhead before hiding it and turning back to his newspaper.

Harry stood once Integra and her butler were led away. He had barely kept the scowl off his face as Ron Weasley was the one of the Aurors to greet Integra. Harry grinned as he sensed House Elves working. He stepped out of sight and adjusted his glamour. He stepped into a room that the elves were busy cleaning. "Excuse me, I have an urgent request from the doctors of the Long-Term Spell Damage ward."

One of the elves nervously approached. Something was off about this Wizard. "Yes?"

"One of the Healers wanted a plate of sugar cookies shaped like little dog bones sent up to Gilderoy Lockhart. They heard him talking about a puppy. They want to see if it will jog his memory."

The elf nodded. That wasn't anything that would harm the patients. And they had taken odd requests from that ward in the past. "Of course. I will do it right away."

Harry smiled. "Thank you." He left St. Mungos. He inwardly mused about what Sir Integra would make of the cookies.

Integra was forced to listen to the inane prattle once the redhead in robes led her through the building. "I'm perfectly capable of following a wonderful invention called a map. Why I am forced to follow you is beyond me."

Ron smirked at the blonde and his tone was superior. "It's because you're a Muggle. Word is that you're an important one too. The higher ups don't want you hit with some spell."

Integra chafed at the condescending tone. Before the older Wizard corrected the younger Integra spoke. "I've destroyed creatures that would have you pissing yourself in fright _boy_. I doubt your little tricks would be all that bothersome."

"Wealsey, that's enough. Miss Hellsing…"

"It's _Sir_ Hellsing."

The wizard looked askance at her. "Were you hit with a gender change curse or something?"

Integra radiated repressed fury. "No."

The older Wizard shrugged. "Very well Miss Hellsing. We're also curious as to why you want to speak with Lockhart."

"That is my business. However since you will likely push the issue, myself and several others witnessed him infiltrating a secured area. We want to know why."

Both Ron and his partner stared at the woman like she was mentally deficient.

The older Auror nodded slowly. "Very well. If you would follow me."

He opened the doors to the ward.

Integra frowned as she was led to a man with blonde hair and blue eyes that was hiding Vampires. Her eyes narrowed. It did look almost like the same person. The same blue eyes, the same wavy hair, the same foppish face. But there were slight differences.

Gilderoy looked up. "Well hello there. Are you here for an autograph?"

"No Mr. Lockhart I'm here to ask you a few questions."

Gilderoy smiled. "The answers are: my favorite color is lilac, at least I think it is, I apparently won an award for my smile five times, and of course I'll give you an autograph." Gilderoy pulled out his battered peacock feather quill.

Integra briefly considered ordering Alucard here. "No. I want to know when you met your first vampire and the names of the ones you know."

The two Aurors shared a glance that the Muggle was a Snitch short of a Quidditch game.

Gilderoy frowned. "Why would I know a Vampire? They're supposed to be really scary."

Integra seethed.

"You look unhappy." Gilderoy reached over to a table by the bedside. "Here. I just had some treats delivered. They always make me happy. Take one." Gilderoy offered the woman a bone-shaped cookie.

Integra's temper was alight. She crushed the confection to crumbs and let it fall to the floor. Integra stood in anger and stormed out of the ward.

Gilderoy looked at the Aurors. "Was it something I said?"

Walter followed Integra out into the hallway. The blonde woman was positively irate. She had reached into her jacket for her gun and was visibly contemplating whether or not to pull it.

Integra spun and faced the Aurors. "Is there any way whatsoever that man has left the hospital?"

"Not really, no."

Integra frowned. "What about magical ways of disguise? Is there a way to make you look like another person?"

Ron spoke up. "Of course. There's polyjuice potion. A drink of that makes you look like someone else for a whole hour. You even sound like them."

Integra frowned. She turned to Walter. "We're leaving. Now."

As the pair walked away, Ron spoke to his partner. "Muggles. They're right barmy."

Integra barely resisted turning and shooting the redhead.

Walter was walking behind Integra. "So what are we going to do now Sir Integra?"

"I'm half tempted to have Alucard pay a visit. This is not pleasant news."

"May I ask why Sir Integra?"

"If that man is not our visitor and then it is entirely possible that our visitor is likely a magic user. The fact that they can appear as anyone aside, our mystery Wizard had to have known we were coming today."

Walter frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The bloody biscuits Walter. First that ponce of a dandy mouths off to both Alucard and me. And then he proceeds to find a way to thumb his nose at the Hellsing Organization. Not only does he have ways of gathering classified information, but he also proceeded to in a completely innocuous manner point out that he knows what we're doing." Integra looked at Walter. "I want our communications upgraded. That wizard, if he was one, mentioned a computer. I want our systems upgraded and protected by the end of the week."

"Of course Sir Integra."

"I hate bloody magic users."

 **That's it for Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still own nothing**

As Harry sat practicing, Helena sipped from a glass. "You should take your exams. MI-5 will likely be on the lookout for you."

Harry stopped what he was doing and nodded. "You have a point Mistress. Tomorrow I'll look into what that entails. The A Levels I believe is what Dudley called them."

Helena nodded. "If that is the case, you have quite a bit of work to do Fledgling."

"I'll make sure to use the glamour for when they saw me last." Harry nodded and continued working on his illusions.

* * *

Harry Anders sat at a desk reading a report about one of the vampires that they kept tabs on. Helena's student, they had yet to get a name, had been seen picking up registration papers for the A level exams. He also had been seen buying a few textbooks on the subjects. Anders shook his head at the whole situation. Getting tutoring from a _vampire_?! The thought was insane, and yet it was happening. Wizards. Hodgington had sent off the memo to the DMLE and was informed that if a Muggleborn was consorting with a vampire to reintegrate into the Muggle world it was not their concern unless the statute was broken or if the Wizard in question turned. At which point the Wizard would have to register as a Dark Creature.

Anders sat back in his chair with a sigh. This whole situation was off. His phone rang. "Harry Anders."

"Hello Detective Anders, this is Sir Integra Hellsing."

"So what does the Hellsing Organization need today?"

"I'm looking for information. We've hit a dead end in our own research."

Anders ran his hand down his face. "What are you looking for?"

"A Wizard, we think. One that knows a fair bit about vampires. Even knows a few that don't harm humans."

Anders frowned. "It is part of the agreement between Hellsing and MI-5 that we keep an eye on the Vampires that do not threaten British citizens. I'm not giving you names or locations."

Integra's voice was strained. "I'm aware of that. This Wizard bypassed our cordon. We need to see if his actions had any nefarious intent. In the past, Magic Users have made bargains with vampires. Bargains that caused British citizens to end up dead."

Anders shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't help you there. The only Wizard I know of meeting with any vampire is one born to non-magical parents that wants to reintegrate into society. We already checked the database of notable faces. This one wasn't in it."

"Did you just say that a Wizard is meeting with a vampire to reintegrate into British society?" Incredulity reigned Integra's tone.

Anders sighed. "As ludicrous as it sounds, yes. As I stated, per our agreement I don't have to tell you who the vampire is or their location. The only thing this one is guilty of is raiding a blood bank twice a month for a single packet of blood. Outside of stock market investments, paying taxes, and occasionally purchasing a book, this one hasn't even spoken with a human until the Wizard met them."

Integra ignored the idea that a vampire paid taxes. She would have a headache later and Alucard would find it laughable. "So why is this vampire _teaching_ a Wizard?"

"Well as for the vampire, they get a small amount of blood each lesson. Given willingly apparently. This Wizard apparently didn't fit into the magical world and wants to rejoin ours. At a guess he wasn't powerful enough to overcome the fact that his parents weren't magical. He likely doesn't have a lot of direction so saw this as the best option. Considering the Vampire has been seen on a recent outing to purchase a refrigerator, of all things, the young man in question is honestly trying. One of our operatives saw him picking up registration papers for the A-levels yesterday. At our last check, he is still a human. We saw him a few days ago eating takeaway."

Back at Hellsing Manor, Integra's cigar almost dropped at the oddity of the situation. "Did you say that a vampire went shopping for a refrigerator?"

"A small one. She paid for it too. It supports our theory that the Wizard wants to fit back into society. According to one of my men, most magicals use spells for everything. Oh and he apparently is playing the stock market under the direction of the vampire. He is making decent money at it too."

Integra's eyes narrowed. Was this Wizard the same one at the hospital? "What does your Wizard look like?"

"Brown hair, hazel eyes. Average height and build for a healthy male. His nose is a bit long, but otherwise unremarkable. Why?"

"Just curious if the Wizard I was looking for was the same one."

"Well according to my officer, there are ways of changing appearance magically but if he wasn't talented enough to be exemplary, he can't do those. Just in case this was a ruse of some kind, we've seen him like that for over an hour so he wasn't using the most well-known and reliable method of changing your appearance."

"Polyjuice Potion. Yes." Integra frowned. So it likely wasn't the young man she heard talking about stocks at the hospital. Integra had assumed that was what the young man looked like; after all it would be foolish to change your appearance before getting physical.

Anders was surprised. "You know of it?"

"Vampires aren't the only supernatural threat to the country."

"Don't I know it. The entire division chafed that we were under orders 'not to throw away lives' against the last madman."

"Thank you for your time Detective Anders."

"Of course Sir Hellsing."

When Integra sat back in her chair she frowned. The real reason why she wanted the wizard was simply because he had been so flippant. That and Alucard wanted to 'play' with him for a bit. Integra sighed. It looked like this was a dead end. For now, the matter would have to drop. Integra took a drag from her cigar before she snorted at the idea of a vampire paying taxes. Her curiosity piqued, Integra thought that maybe she'd go over her father's notes about the handful of non-aggressive vampires that lived on the island. If anything it would probably give Alucard a laugh.

* * *

Harry sat back into his chair with a grin. He had done it. Sixteen short candles were enchanted to hover and were also enchanted with Gubraithian Fire, so they wouldn't melt. Harry had spent several weeks on this project. It was a rather complicated endeavor. They were enchanted to move out of the way if someone was going to hit them. They also wouldn't get near the bookshelves, each other, or anything flammable. But just to be on the safe side, if moved, they would return to the stands that Helena had around the apartment.

"What do you think?"

Helena smiled before shaking her head. "And what will we do when it is morning and time to sleep?"

Harry grinned and brought out a glass bell jar. It was a rather dark purple. "That's what these are for. They go over the candles in the day. We can pull them off at night."

Helena merely nodded. "That is adequate. Now Fledgling, it is time to work on your control. When you have shown advancement, we will dine."

Harry grinned at Helena. "Understood Mistress."

These past few months, Harry had progressed to the point of shaping fire to be like characters in a book and acting out scenes against an illusionary background. He would then read the story and act out the parts. He was now working on changing the color of the fire.

Helena had taken a liking to that particular method of practice. Just last week, Harry had made her laugh with his production of _Much Ado About Nothing_. It was a rather enjoyable way to pass the time.

* * *

It had been almost two years since Harry became Helena's fledgling.

In regards to Helena's meetings with other Vampires, Harry had not accompanied Helena to them, nor did the other attendees know of the fact that Helena had created a Fledgling. A Wizard Fledgling nonetheless. Harry had observed a few of these meeting through their bond and had to agree with Helena. They were just as horrible as she had described. Harry had to admire his Mistress' control. He would have simply burned the lot of them and be done with it. When he had that thought, Helena's comment of that was exactly the reason why he didn't come had Harry chuckling. After each of these events, Harry was on hand to comfort Elena with a hug and a full glass of a good vintage mixed with blood.

In regards to Helena's observation by the British government, Harry and Helena had taken some rather interesting measures to avoid the watchers from MI-5. Harry would be seen in his glamour from time to time running various errands. He even had a twice a week job as a clerk in a store and was taking distance learning courses from a small college. He was learning computer programming. Harry's public involvement with Helena had, per necessity, disappeared. The only time the two spent together outside of Helena's apartment was when they were both wearing illusions and Harry apparated them away from where they were watched.

Tonight was one such night. Harry and Helena had spent the evening perusing a few old book stores. They had found some interesting titles and had purchased them. They were going to head home, and as such were headed to a discreet location without any security cameras when a rather burly and tattooed man stepped in front of Harry.

Three other rather shady looking characters immediately appeared around the pair.

"Hand over all your quid or we get rough with your little bird."

Harry frowned slightly at the man. "Now there's no need to resort to such threats."

One of the would-be muggers went to make a cutting motion on the illusionary cover that Helena had created. His eyes widened when the knife passed straight through and his hand disappeared.

The knife deeply cut Helena's cheek.

At the girl's hiss, the illusion dropped.

"What the…" was all the man got out before Helena was ripping out his throat.

Harry broke the arm of the burly one before he spun at one of the muggers that went to shoot Helena in the back. Harry ripped that one's throat out and drained him dry. Harry felt power crashing through his body in a tidal wave as he drained the first mugger of his blood. Harry kept the power, but released the soul like Helena had taught him.

Helena finished with her victim and leapt after the fourth man that was sputtering in horror and was shakily holding a pistol. He was soon victim to the child-like Vampire.

Harry dropped the body of the one that had shot Helena and turned to the tattooed man. The large figure was cradling his arm and backed against a wall. "You had to hurt her, didn't you?"

Harry leapt at the man, cutting his scream short. Soon The would-be mugger's blood was drained as well.

Duplicating his actions, Harry knew that the power gained was less in that manner, but far more versatile for a Wizard turned Nosferatu. It augmented his magic, increasing its strength. Between the two men, Harry's power was significantly greater.

Detaching herself from her second victim, Helena frowned. "Pity. I liked this dress. Blood is so difficult to get out."

Harry grinned and with a wave of his hand the crimson liquid lifted from the ice-blue dress, leaving it once again pristine. The small orb floated in front of Helena and she opened her mouth, the liquid flowing in.

Harry duplicated the measure with his own clothes.

Helena frowned at the scene of carnage. "Tonight you are no longer a Fledgling Harry. Please remember that Hellsing are butchers. Be extraordinarily careful when you feed. With you no longer my Fledgling, I am conflicted. I desire that my line will not perish."

Harry merely summoned any remaining blood from the scene. It was rather appetizing. He then set the corpses alight so that they wouldn't become ghouls.

He picked up the sack containing the books and smiled. "Shall we go Mistress? We have a book to read." He fought to bring his new power under control.

Helena smiled and didn't correct Harry. Harry was still by her side at that was what mattered. "Let us away before the flames draw undesirable attention."

The two disappeared with a pop of displaced air.

The bodies had become quite the pyre when someone noticed it and called the fire department. Given the time it took for them to respond, the corpses had to be identified through dental records. All their flesh had burned away. The case would be unsolved. However, considering that all four were rather violent criminals, the police didn't lose too much sleep at the fact that the case soon was packed away as a cold case. It also raised no flags with Hellsing or MI-5.

* * *

Alucard looked up and frowned. A vampire, a powerful one, had surfaced. It was a challenge that he craved. Maybe this new arrival would be worth the effort to fight. Alucard went to speak to Integra.

"Alucard. What brings you here this evening?"

"My Master, there is a vampire in London. Whoever this new arrival may be, they are strong. I briefly sensed them."

Integra frowned. "There haven't been any attacks. We must be extra vigilant. This new arrival may create a den without our knowing. When they do, Hellsing will destroy them."

Alucard nodded. "Indeed my Master."

Integra's phone rang and she answered it, he face immediately business-like. "Cheddar? We'll be there soon."

 **A little shorter chapter, but now we are heading into canon Helsing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you haven't caught on just yet, I don't own Harry Potter or Hellsing.**

A few months after the attempted mugging, Harry was returning from picking up something new to read when the acrid tang of smoke and blood assaulted his nostrils. He arrived at Helena's and his apartment. It was in flames. Harry took control of the fire through long practice. Extinguishing the flames, Harry fell to his knees. Helena was ripped in two and was slowly crumbling to dust.

"Helena. What happened?"

A sad smile grew on her face. "Harry. I had hoped to see you one last time. A pair of vampires came and destroyed our home."

Harry's eyes glowed gold.

"Don't fret Harry. I'm ready for this. Your presence has been a balm against the sadness and loneliness that has long beleaguered me."

"Helena there is still time. I can…"

"No Harry. You must go on. You had no choice as I made you my Fledgling. I was selfish Harry. I needed something more. I wanted something more. For once, in centuries I wanted something other than death. I wanted you. But it was not meant to be. Before I fade away, I merely want one thing. Something that I have never taken, but always desired."

"Name it Helena and it is yours."

"Your kiss."

Amidst the burnt remnants of their home, Harry gently kissed Helena, pouring his feelings into the act and receiving hers in return.

A smile was on Helena's face. "That was as wonderful as I thought it would be. You made our time together better than when I was human Harry." By now more than half of Helena's body was gone. "Thank you." Her eyes closed.

In a drive to keep Helena with him, Harry sunk fangs into Helena's neck and drank her in.

As the light left Helena's eyes, Harry felt her presence in his mind.

" _Oh, Harry. Foolish, foolish Harry. You took me in. Isn't that the job of a woman?"_

"I couldn't lose you Helena. You mean too much to me."

" _And in doing so, you are now a True Vampire."_

"Now to destroy your attackers."

" _Harry, that isn't necessary."_

"I know, but let me be selfish for once Helena."

" _Very well, but if we die, at least we die together."_

"Indeed Helena." Harry stood from the charred remains of his home. Harry levitated some of the black and grey ash. A shifting cloak formed from the ash and wrapped around him. "Let us go."

From Helena's memories, Harry knew what the attackers looked like and what they called themselves. The Valentine Brothers. Now to track them down and destroy them. Their parting comment was that the plan could now continue unimpeded.

A few days later Harry had infiltrated Scotland Yard and enthralled an officer to give him a copy of everything on the Valentine Brothers. It gave him locations.

At one of the locations, Harry caught sight of the brothers getting on a bus. A bus that ghouls in body armor were boarding as well.

Harry frowned. "Something big is happening here."

Harry had to avoid the notice of the ghouls and their masters. He shadowed the bus, relying on his speed to keep a close enough distance so he wouldn't lose them or catch their attention. Harry scowled as he saw a guard station at a mansion annihilated. The ghouls trooped in behind the Valentine Brothers.

Harry scowled as he snuck closer. He burned the corpses of the guards that had been bitten by the ghouls. They were starting to twitch.

White fire blossomed in floating orbs around Harry as he walked towards the sounds of battle. The corpses that he passed were beginning to move as they were transformed to ghouls. They were incinerated to white piles of ash.

Harry stopped bullets from impacting a contingent of downed soldiers. He incinerated the group of Ghouls that was attacking the soldiers. One of the soldiers spoke up, pointing his gun at the cloaked figure. "Who are you?"

Harry frowned. "You have all been shot. Bind your wounds."

"Are you with them?"

Harry merely snarled. "If I was, you'd be dead."

"Why are you helping us?"

Harry's eyes flared gold. "Revenge." He stalked off.

Harry heard Jan Valentine swearing and mocking someone on the phone. Harry immolated a rearguard of ghouls.

Jan was still on the phone. "What the hell?! So your little pet vampire is finally brought down on little old me."

In the Round Table Room, Integra frowned. There wasn't enough screaming and gunfire for it to be Alucard.

Jan ordered half of the ghouls to finish off the attacker as he went up to the third floor to attack his target. If it was Alucard, Luke would take care of him. Jan was to attack the Round Table. He headed up to the second floor.

Harry ran up the stairs after Jan Valentine. Another grouping of Hellsing's soldiers was pinned down. They stared in shock as bullets stopped inches from their position before falling to the floor. The Ghouls kept attacking, but columns of flame rose from the rear ranks, getting closer to the pinned-down soldiers of Hellsing. The men watched as the Ghouls were immolated. A figure in a shifting grayish-black cloak was revealed through the smoke. "If any of you have been bitten, speak now and I will make your death painless."

Guns were hefted at the newcomer before they were ripped from the soldier's hands. The weapons then pointed at the soldiers that wielded them.

"I mean you no harm, but if you mean to attack me, I will have no choice but to respond in kind."

A contingent of Ghouls burst through a door, but white fire erupted, temporarily blinding the soldiers. Ash fell to the ground as their sight returned. "I would suggest you hole up and shoot anything that moves. There are a handful of soldiers on the first floor that are injured. That floor has been cleared out. If you will excuse me, I have rather personal business with one of the attackers." The guns dropped to the floor as the figure turned and left.

Once Harry had dealt with another batch of ghouls, he opened his Third Eye. Jan was fighting an old man using some kind of wires to destroy the ghouls. A Fledgling was rendering their armor useless with a gun that was rather…substantial. The other Valentine was fighting a powerful Vampire in the basement. It was most likely Alucard. As Harry went up the stairs, he immolated several more corpses.

As he climbed the stairs, Harry made sure that the black cloak covered his features as he released the fetters on his power.

Walter and Seras turned their heads and stared at the stairwell. Steps could be heard. Seras gasped at how powerful this newcomer was. They weren't at Alucard's level, but they were far stronger than her.

Jan began laughing at the sound of footsteps ascending. "And here comes my reinforcements."

Harry spoke up. "If you are waiting for ghouls Jan Valentine, I'm afraid that your hope is in vain." White fire blossomed around Harry's hands, illuminating the dark stairwell. "The Piper has come to collect payment for your actions."

Jan began laughing. "So the infamous Alucard finally shows his face."

Seras frowned. "That isn't the Master."

Harry looked at the pair that had incapacitated Jan. "Warriors of the Hellsing Organization, if you don't mind, I have a little bit of business to take care of with Mr. Valentine. Don't worry about the corpses of your fallen soldiers. I cremated them before they could become ghouls. Otherwise, you would be facing them now. They died with honor. I spared them the degradation of becoming inhuman." For good measure, Harry immolated the ghouls that were in pieces on the floor. "There are also two groups of soldiers that are injured but still alive."

Walter and Seras noted that only the bodies burned. The carpet on the floor wasn't even touched. Who was this newcomer?

Jan laughed. "I'm here to destroy the Round Table, not play with you. If you're one of us, you should stand with me and drain the meatsacks of every drop of blood. We shouldn't be fighting."

Scorn saturated Harry's voice. "I shouldn't fight you simply because we're both vampires?" Harry's fanged scowl could be seen under the shadow of his cloak's cowl. "That didn't stop you from killing my Mistress. You are naught but a contemptible imitation of a Vampire. Even that Fledgling pinning you is more of a Vampire than you. Jan Valentine you will pay a hundredfold for what you did to my Mistress. Should your brother best the vampire he is currently facing, Luke will share in your fate."

Walter and Seras flinched at the venom in the vampire's tone. This allowed Valentine to escape Seras' hold.

A hail of bullets met the vulgar vampire as he kicked open the door to the Round Table Room.

Integra frowned as a figure at the end of the hall gestured and Jan Valentine was flung against the wall, his limbs were in rather painful positions. In the blink of an eye the cloaked figure was in front of the attacker. He had completely passed Seras and Walter without them acknowledging his passing. That was no easy feat. White fire sprang from the figure's hands and the new arrival, surely a vampire, merely twitched their fingers and the white fire impacted Jan's fingers and toes. Jan Valentine began screaming in agony. His body attempted contortions but didn't move. The white flames seemed to travel exceptionally slowly, devouring Jan's flesh and bones.

Harry's fire-wreathed finger gouged out one of Jan's eyes. Leaving in it's place a smoking, cauterized socket. "Why did you and your brother attack her?!"

The screaming continued as the pierced vampire slowly burned.

Harry took Jan's other eye. "What did she ever do to you?!" White fire blossomed at the junction of the vampire's legs. Jan's screaming jumped to a higher register. The observers watched, shocked as the new arrival had incapacitated and now violently tortured the attacker. From the voice, the new arrival was a male. However, the pain in his voice was audible for all to hear.

The entire Round Table was in shock at what they were witnessing. Seras was almost disturbed at the scene. But the pain in the man's voice was one that hinted at the fact that this wasn't normal behavior. This was revenge.

" _Harry, this isn't you."_ Helena's voice was quiet.

Harry snarled and his power and ripped Jan's arms and legs from his body. Flames cauterized the wounds and incinerated the erstwhile limbs before they hit the ground. For good measure, all of Jan's piercings were also forcibly removed. Those bled freely. "I'll leave you alive so that the Hellsing Organization can rip the information from your maggot-infested carcass." His eyes blazing gold in the darkness of his cowl, Harry looked through the open door. "Sir Hellsing. You have greater need for answers and vengeance than I from this sack of diseased excrement. I will leave him to you."

Integra barked out, "Vampire! You will not leave here! For all we know you were in league with this piece of filth."

Scoffing, Harry shook his head. "My Mistress was right. Hellsing is nothing but mindless butchers. I have harmed none of your people. In fact there are easily almost twenty that I saved. I prevented the ignoble conclusion of the rest your men being bitten by ghouls. I even destroyed many of the aforementioned ghouls. I spared your fighters that still live the horror of killing their comrades in arms. I even left their identification untouched so that their earthly remains, although they are but ashes, can be buried properly, with respect and honor. Regardless of my own desires; I have given you one of your attackers, rendered completely helpless. Even the shaky, corpulent hands of one of the suited men behind you could finish off Jan Valentine now."

Harry held up a hand and the bullet from Integra's gun froze in midair. "That was perfectly placed to kill me."

Integra's eyes were wide. She'd never seen a Vampire like this before. "You are a Vampire. That means that you willingly drank blood."

Harry's voice was thick. "It was the blood of my Mistress as she lay dying. I was a Fledgling for years, much to her amusement and chagrin." Tilting his head, Harry spoke once again. "It looks like Luke has become dog food. Your other Vampire has won." Harry bowed slightly. "May we never meet again Sir Integra Fairgates Winbrook Hellsing." He apparated away.

The only sound in the hallway was the whimpering of Jan Valentine.

Seras looked at Walter. "Can Master do that?"

"Something of the sort, yes." The old man's mind was awhirl. He would have to inquire as to who the Valentines were ordered to kill. The presence of another True Vampire might change things.

Integra stood and strode over to a charred Jan Valentine. The blonde forcibly planted her toe in the vampire's ribcage. "Who orchestrated this attack? Someone had to give you inside information."

Jan whimpered out one word before blue flames grew from several points on what remained of his body to consume him. "Millenium."

* * *

Harry appeared amidst the charred remnants of the apartment that Helena and he had shared for so long. He cast several spells in an attempt to repair the living space. The walls and windows were easily fixed. The furniture was beyond repair. Other than repairing several of his and Helena's favorite books, all he managed to do was repair the coffin that Helena and he shared. Harry cast a spell to protect him from direct sunlight. He stepped out into London to purchase what he needed to bring the apartment back up to a livable state. Helena's voice echoed sadly. _"Do you wish to stay here Harry?"_

"I am conflicted. This is our home Helena. It was a far happier one than any I ever had. A few illusions and spells will ensure that all they see and touch is merely a delusion. For safety's sake we should go elsewhere. But I can't stand to see our home in ruin. Besides, I'm not alone. I will always have you with me."

" _Foolish man."_

Harry laughed. "The silliest woman can manage a clever man, but it needs a very clever woman to manage a fool."

" _Quoting Rudyard Kipling. Harry, you've come a long way."_ Helena sighed, her voice holding a touch of fondness. _"Very well, I obviously cannot steer you from your course."_

After casting rather potent wards, Harry shook his head and went shopping. Why he hadn't done so in the past was beyond him. The apartment faded from view, and in time would fade from public knowledge. Harry would also purchase a flat that was rather spacious. Ultimately, Harry would end up spending equal time between the two locations.

* * *

About a week later after sundown, Harry was sitting in an outdoor dining area with a glass of wine in front of him. He had used a spell to mix blood in his jacket pocket into the red wine. He had long been taking blood from a donation center for Helena. It was never fresh, and usually rejected for various reasons, but it was blood and freely given. He was reading a book and would sip from the glass from time to time. The wine helped cover the acrid taste of any diseases and chemicals that were present. Not that such things mattered to his body.

He blinked when a figure sat opposite him. It was the Fledgling from Hellsing manor. She hadn't even noticed him. Interestingly enough, Harry got the feeling that she was honest. The Fledgling was an odd sort of a soldier. She would only follow orders from those that earned her respect. What was curious, was even though she was a Fledgling, a potential Child of the Night, she was still bright, earnest, and happy. "May I help you?"

Seras had been trying to find the reporter that had covered the latest outbreak of ghouls. She was pursuing the story, and nothing good would come of it. She sat at a table that was perfectly placed to watch the building. She flinched as a voice spoke up. Her eyes widened slightly. There was a young man sitting at the table reading a book with a bottle of wine in front of him and a glass poured. Seras had to admit, they were likely close in age and he was handsome. His hair looked like a wild mane of black, and his green eyes were a leafy green that seemed to be brighter than normal. She froze. There was something about him. A presence that was intriguing. "Um." Seras blushed.

Harry smiled. "How very articulate. Well then, may I inquire as to your reasons for placing yourself at this table?"

Seras deflated. "I'm a police officer tailing someone."

"I must admit, that is a novel way of starting a conversation."

Seras frowned. "I'm telling the truth."

Harry nodded once. "May I see a badge?"

Seras gulped nervously. She dug out the old badge that hadn't been surrendered upon her 'death.' As long as no one looked too closely at it, it wouldn't raise any questions.

Harry nodded once and studied the Fledgling. She was weak. Likely not drinking any blood just yet. "Seras Victoria. An interesting name. So what will you be the victor of I wonder."

Seras looked at the man. "Excuse me?"

"Well your name could have multiple meanings. It could mean that you are to be victorious, if you go with Spanish roots. However, since you don't look Spanish, it could also be Latin meaning angel of victory. Or it could simply mean nothing at all."

Seras stared at the man that was musing at her name. "I've never given it much thought."

Harry shrugged and sipped the wine. "Most people don't."

Sera decided to shift the topic away from her name. "So what are you reading?"

Harry actually smiled softly. "An old favorite. It is two parts story, one part puzzle, and the final part is a personal interpretation of human nature."

Seras goggled slightly. "A book can be all that?"

Harry nodded. "Tell me, have you ever read _The Lady or the Tiger_ : by Frank R. Stockton?"

"No."

Harry waved down the waiter. "May I have another glass for my companion here?"

" _Harry, what are you doing?"_

" _What you did. Sharing good literature."_

Seras frowned as the item was set down. "I shouldn't drink on duty."

Harry waved off her concern and poured a measure into the glass. "Nonsense. It is only for appearances. Your target will only see a young man and a young woman sharing a glass of wine. It is not something that would be out of place, and therefore would be ignored."

Seras relented. The reporter hadn't emerged from her apartment yet. "So what is this story?"

Harry grinned and recited the brief tale. "So which do you think exited the door Seras Victoria, the lady or the tiger?"

Seras frowned at the question. As she tried to come to a response, Seras fiddled with the stem of the glass in front of her. The wine smelled really good. She tentatively sipped the crimson liquid and was surprised at how succulent it was. Seras couldn't help herself and took another long sip. "I want to say that it was the Lady, but I know how hate can motivate some women." She took another long sip of the glass. "I don't know."

"Humor me. Talk it out, which one emerged?"

As Seras spoke about the puzzle presented, she soon found the wineglass empty and it was refilled. The reporter still hadn't left her home. "I haven't had a vintage like this before."

"It is a good one."

Seras eventually had talked herself in circles when she saw the amused look on the table's other occupant. "You are finding this funny."

"Amazingly so."

Seras eyed her now half-full wineglass. Her fourth. "You aren't trying to get me drunk are you?" Could vampires even get drunk?

Harry shook his head. "No. Like I said, keeping up appearances." He finished his own glass. "Besides. That was the last of the bottle. I never order more than one."

Seras nodded and drained her glass in one go. It was good. She was surprised as the young man at the table tensed and focused on a couple that was walking past before he turned his head away.

Seras watched the following interaction with confusion. A woman with rather bushy hair and a man with red hair stopped at the wrought iron fence just to the side of their table. Both looked about the same age as the man across the table from her.

The woman spoke first. "Harry James Potter! Where on Earth have you been?!"

The redhead spoke. "Yeah mate, why didn't you respond to any letters? We're your friends. You were declared legally dead a few months ago."

Harry's face smoothed out. "Excuse me, do I know you?"

The woman huffed. "Honestly Harry, pulling that act won't work. We went to school together for seven years. We were best friends."

"I'm afraid that you have me at a loss. I lost contact with most of my friends when I moved to London. And my best friend passed away recently. Pardon me, but you don't look familiar."

The redhead mimicked the woman's pose. "You were even dating my sister until you dropped off the face of the earth."

Harry's calm face snapped at that remark. Seras gasped slightly at the venom in the previously friendly tone. "You mean the sister that was shagging Draco Malfoy while we were dating? You mean the sister that you were planning on sharing my family's money with once I 'died in the line of duty?' That sister?" The book Harry was holding was shut with a very audible snap.

The couple flinched back. The manner in which he spoke to this newly arrived pair has Seras briefly wondering if the now named Harry had taken lessons in putting people in their place from Alucard.

Harry stood and looked imploringly at Seras. "As it is, merely seeing you again has ruined my evening with a lovely young lady."

Seras stood. The reporter was leaving her apartment. "We'll have to do this again Harry. Hopefully without the interruption."

Harry nodded. "Let me escort you home." He turned a venomous gaze on the couple. "And for your sake, may our paths never cross again."

Thanks to her vampire hearing, Seras heard the phrase, "If you follow me, I will treat you as I did Voldemort." The couple's reaction was fear. She could smell it coming off of them in a flood. She wanted to ask Master if Harry had taken lessons from him.

"Let's go."

Seras nodded and the pair walked down the street, tailing the reporter.

Harry sighed. "Sorry about that."

"Bad bit of history?"

"Yeah."

"They were plotting to kill you? Why aren't they in prison?"

"Mostly lack of proof. It would only be my word against theirs. Nothing was ever written down. Believe me, I checked."

"They said you were declared legally dead."

Harry nodded. "Likely because I legally changed my identity years ago and no one ever went looking for it. I go by a different name now."

Seras nodded and looked over her shoulder. The couple was nowhere to be seen. "They're gone now."

As he turned to walk down an alley, Harry nodded to Seras. "Happy hunting."

Seras smiled and left. She never heard the pops nor saw the oddly dressed people that would appear shortly after she left the area.

When she was back at Hellsing Manor, Seras turned to address Integra. "Sir Integra, I had a question."

The blonde woman lit a cigar and nodded as she was looking over paperwork of personnel to replace her fallen men. "Ask it."

"Does the name Voldemort mean anything to you?"

Integra looked up sharply and her glasses briefly flashed opaque as the light hit them just right. "Where did you hear that name?"

Seras was nervous. "Well, I was trailing that reporter and sat with a young man at a café as a cover." She related the story of her evening.

Integra sat back in her seat. "Vampires aren't the only creatures we hunt as I'm sure you know. There haven't been many rogue werewolves to go after in a few years. England also has magic users. Witches and Wizards. A few years ago, several things had occurred that indicated that one of them had gone bad. A self-styled 'Lord Voldemort.' I was about to have the Hellsing Organization aid in hunting this creature down and putting him out of England's misery. However, I was stopped by the Queen. She was informed by a rather influential wizard that there was a prophecy stating that only one person would be able to kill him. We wouldn't be able to succeed. I was ordered to not waste men's lives in a futile endeavor. We did however, make several of his followers disappear."

Seras' eyes widened. "Harry Potter was the only one who could beat him."

"Exactly. After defeating the murderer, the young man dropped off the radar several years ago. Now we know why. He likely changed his identity in the non-magical world and is content to live outside of their control. Not that I blame him. The foppish louts have no loyalty to Queen and Country." After a few moments of thought, Integra grinned. "Seras, should you encounter him again, please extend an invitation to visit the Hellsing Estate for lunch. Having a Wizard on staff would be extraordinarily useful. Almost as much as you or Alucard."

"Yes Sir Integra."

Alucard drifted upwards through the floor. "It has been a long time since I had a Wizard's blood." He looked at Seras. "Well, at least he fed you."

Seras frowned. "What do you mean? I only shared a few glasses of wine with him." Seeing Integra's look Seras defended herself. "It was really good wine. I've never had wine like that before. I wonder where it was from."

Integra smirked. "He probably knew what you were. The more powerful Witches and Wizards supposedly can sense Vampires. He likely magically added blood to the wine so you could drink it. We did tell you that you couldn't eat normal food anymore. Mixing blood and other liquids is the exception to the rule."

Seras went pale. "He made me drink blood?!"

Her tone dry, Integra nodded. "Yes. You won't be as weak for the next few days. Congratulations."

"If he comes here you may have to do something nice for him Police Girl." Alucard grinned. "So tell me which did you choose: the Lady or the Tiger?"

"Not you too Master."

* * *

As Harry left Seras, he removed the tracking charms that had been placed on both him and Seras. Two sleeping pigeons now were the proud owners of two tracking charms. He couldn't visit that café again for at least a long time. Pity.

Harry apparated away.

When he appeared in front of their home, Harry cast several more wards to protect his home from being discovered.

" _You didn't have to share that with her."_

"True, but keeping her distracted kept her from sensing my true nature. I'll have to avoid her in the future." Harry sighed. Listening to Seras go in circles was a lot like his discussions with Helena on the same story. "I think I'll turn in early."


	6. Chapter 6

**Still not mine**

Seras lay in her coffin, debating herself while lamenting the loss of her bed. The encounter wasn't bad per-se and had she been a normal vampire, the blood would have been appreciated. It wasn't like she knew he was part of their world. But by the same token his amusement at her confusion was almost reminiscent of Alucard. She mentally reached out. "Master?"

"Yes Police Girl?"

"Did you ever train this Harry Potter?"

A sinister chuckle was heard. "No. Why do you ask?"

Seras replayed the encounter in her mind. "His ability to scare those two was almost like you."

"While it is amusing, I believe I could have done a _far_ better job."

Seras nodded. "True. The redhead didn't use the bushy haired one as a shield. But something about him reminded me of you."

"He has killed and fought in a war. That leaves a mark on a man. Think no more on it."

"Yes Master."

Seras frowned as she pulled the lid of her coffin down. If Harry Potter came to Hellsing, she would have to ensure that he knew she didn't drink blood.

* * *

Walter hid a frown as Integra spoke. If a Wizard joined the Hellsing Organization, it would require adjustments to the Major's plan. Best to find him and ensure that he couldn't be recruited. He would have to ensure that should Seras run into Harry again, the young man wouldn't agree to any offer of employment. But how to do so would be tricky. The best mercenaries that money could buy might distract Integra long enough to have her forget about the Wizard. Integra despised soldiers of fortune. "Sir Integra, would such an addition be beneficial to our forces? I don't exactly like dealing with magic users. They usually aren't loyal to the Crown."

"Neither do I Walter. But after our latest visit, I can't afford to be too choosy."

"Do you mean the Valentines or the mystery vampire that was rather effective in incapacitating the vulgar one?"

"Both. Something that vampire said is bugging me. If what he said is true and the Valentines were told to kill his Mistress that means that he is from a lesser Vampire line than Alucard."

"Between Iscariot and us, there aren't many of those left." That and if the Vampire was smart, he would have changed locations. Perhaps a visit to the home of the targeted vampire would be in order. There might be a lead somewhere.

"Yes. And there was something about his Mistress calling us butchers. I wish I could remember where I saw a description like that."

"Whoever it was, if the Valentines killed this mystery Vampire's creator, then surely he cannot be all that worrisome."

"True, but what bothers me is that a search hasn't turned up any odd deaths, suicides, or anything that even hints at a vampire's involvement. There haven't even been anything reported missing from any blood banks in London. That means that he might actually be telling the truth about being a Fledgling for so long and why his Mistress never was on our radar. However, not many vampires can control fire. If that is without feeding for that long, what would happen should he _start_ feeding?"

"And let's not forget the fact that he ripped off arms and legs without touching his victim."

"Not to mention what he did to my bullet." Integra frowned. "What's more is that he told the truth of what happened to my men. The security cameras all showed that the fallen soldiers were starting to become ghouls. Their wallets, dog tags, even wedding bands were all untouched by his fire. But the body armor that the ghouls wore burned like rags soaked in gasoline. That speaks of control Walter. Control of his powers that no newly ascended Vampire that we have seen should possess. And he _did_ save some of the men." She sighed heavily. "If he truly does not wish to harm humans, perhaps we could add a third Vampire to Hellsing's rosters."

"Given his attitude when we last saw him, I don't think he would be too open to such an invitation."

"Drastic times call for drastic measures Walter."

"Interesting that you would say that Sir Integra." He presented the woman with a folder.

"The Wild Geese? Mercenaries Walter?"

"Drastic times Sir Integra. At least give it some thought."

Integra crushed the stub of her cigar. "In the morning. Unless there is another vampire attack coming across the wire, I need some sleep."

"Very well."

Integra frowned as she prepared for bed. A Wizard that shunned the magical world would be hard to find. A Vampire that didn't leave a trace would be just as difficult. Maybe the mercenaries would work for now.

* * *

The Aurors that were called at the suggestion of the Weasleys frowned. If Harry Potter had faded into the Muggle world, there weren't any leads here. The patron of the table was a quasi regular. Once every two weeks or so, he would sit at the same table, order a single bottle of wine, and read for about an hour or two while enjoying the wine. He tipped well, was polite, and liked to be left alone. If it got too busy, he would take the bottle home with him so he wasn't a burden on the staff. He always paid in cash, so there wasn't a credit card receipt to go off of. The staff didn't know all that much about him except he would always have a different book and declined any offer of food. In fact this was the first time that they had ever seen anyone accompanying him. No one had ever seen a lightning bolt scar on his forehead either. One waitress had heard the patron say that he didn't recognize the Weasleys.

The tracking charms that Hermione Granger had insisted that she placed on the pair were tailed to a pair of pigeons. The idea that Harry Potter was a pigeon animagus was tossed around until someone cast a spell on the pigeons to see if they were wizards in disguise. Nothing. They didn't even find any apparition traces. The Weasleys also didn't know the name of the young woman that accompanied the supposed Harry Potter. All they got was the same as the staff did. Blonde hair, blue eyes, young, and a substantial bust.

Although, Ron Weasley was smacked by his wife for how he described the woman. So there was a bit of humor to be had at the situation.

All in all, the Aurors had better things to do then chase after Harry Potter sightings. Given how the Weasleys acted at the reading of Harry Potter's Will as well as the memory it contained, several people thought that they were just sore with how everything turned out. Especially since they were the ones that pushed for Harry Potter to be declared legally dead.

* * *

Walter surveyed the rooftop. This was where Helena's apartment had been. He frowned. One of the reasons Helena was targeted was because she had been tutoring a Wizard. Should this wizard be a virgin and turned by the vampire, Helena's bloodline could have become something truly formidable. At a guess, that is exactly what happened. Walter reviewed what he knew of Wizards as well as what little information they had garnered about the young magic user. Walter closed his eyes and focused as he took several steps forward. He went to turn several times as he neared the location. Walter kept reminding himself that nothing was more urgent than this. Walter forced himself to continue past the line, regardless of the thought that his time was almost up, that Hellsing would discover what he had done if he continued, and all other mental influences. When he passed a point, those thoughts disappeared as if a switch was flipped. Walter opened his eyes. The charred remains of a rooftop apartment stood like blackened skeletal ruins. Walter reached out to touch the remnants and his glove came back blackened with soot. The Wizard had put protections is place against mundane threats. Walter investigated further, but all that the barrier hid was the charred remnants. Walter frowned as he left the roof. The mystery vampire was long gone and had left no clues as to his current whereabouts.

* * *

As Harry awoke the next night, Helena was oddly silent. After about two hours of no comments from her, Harry asked, "Is everything alright?"

A sigh could be heard in his head. _"You shared a story with another woman. One of_ _our_ _stories."_

Harry winced contritely. "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't think of it like that Helena. I won't do it again."

A sigh was heard. _"It's not that Harry."_

"Then what is it?"

Helena was silent for a while before she spoke again. _"One of my regrets was that my body was so young when I became a Vampire. While we were close in every other manner, part of me wanted to experience the joys of the flesh with you. The age of my body made it so that wasn't a possibility. You were my first and last kiss Harry. Sadly, shapeshifting like Alucard is known for is not a part of our particular Bloodline. I had long wondered if the original Vampire of our line was a user of magic such as you."_

Harry was silent so Helena could get her thoughts out. He knew that she had more to say.

Helena's voice was soft. _"I am jealous of her body. It is young, yet mature. She is also young as a Vampire, just as you are. Should you continue your association with her, you could have with her what you could not have with me."_

Harry laughed. "I highly doubt I will ever see her again. Besides, she's with Hellsing. She would probably shoot first and ask questions later."

Harry mentally felt Helena shaking her head. _"Given how your life has proceeded you have just cursed yourself to run into her several times."_

Harry winced. "Well, then I will have to be extra careful. However, the next time I'm really going out is in about two weeks. I'm taking Teddy to a museum. Besides, now that you are with me, we can go together."

* * *

Harry was sitting on the subway, reading. It was relatively quiet when a voice with hint of a Scottish accent could be heard. "I'd never thought I see one of your types reading the Word of God."

Harry was reading the Bible. Helena had discovered that he never had and insisted upon it.

Harry looked up and saw a very tall man wearing some kind of priest robes, glasses, and had a heavy scar on his face.

Alexander Anderson was tracking a Ghoul with it was killed by Hellsing, the Protestant bastards. In order to avoid suspicion, he continued past the pile of ash and stepped onto the subway train. After all, he was not under orders to kill anyone other than Vampires and Hellsing operatives. His senses registered something unnatural. It wasn't a Vampire, it was one of those pagan users of what the Vatican termed Unholy Power, also known as Magic. Anderson tracked it to a non-descript man with black hair that was sitting on a bench by himself. Anderson's eyes widened. He was reading the Bible. Curious, Anderson spoke. "I'd never thought I see one of your types reading the Word of God."

Harry spoke to the man. He clearly could tell that he was magical. "My type?"

"You are a user of the Unholy Power."

"Oh, that." Harry scoffed. "If you've met the same type of people I have, I'd be surprised as well. I've left that world of wolves and thieves where it belongs. Behind me."

Anderson was shocked by that response. "So why are you?"

Harry closed the book and slipped it into the inner pocket of his jacket. "That's a long story. I apologize. I've heard that Father is the appropriate way to refer to a man of the cloth, such as yourself. Would that information be correct?"

Anderson nodded once.

Harry gestured to the seat next to him, but didn't look put out that the priest hadn't taken the offer. "In all truth Father, the environment that I was raised in wasn't exactly conducive to a belief in a higher power; at least a benevolent one. A good friend of mine insisted that I read it and search for the applications in my own life."

That answer surprised Anderson even more. He sat next to the younger man. "And what have you found?"

Harry shrugged. "In all truth, more questions than answers. There are lessons and guidelines of how to treat your fellow man, but why do people who purportedly call themselves believers ignore them?"

Alexander sat back. "That is a good question. I would say that they don't believe enough to change. Or they place too much stock in what their fellow man, not God, thinks."

Harry snorted. That described the Durselys. "You may have a point Father."

"So this friend that recommended the Good Book, is she like you?"

Harry shook his head. "No. She once told me that her parents were honest, God-fearing Catholics."

Anderson muttered under his breath, "Hard to find in this land of heathens."

Harry continued as if he hadn't heard the comment. "They were brutally murdered when she was young. Even after everything she had been through, she still held out hope that she would see them again one day."

"And what did she think of your hidden world?"

"I left that world and she supported the decision. She was older and wiser than I am, and the longer I live, the more I realize that."

Again Alexander was shocked. "Was?"

"After a long life, she was killed by a gang because she was 'in their territory.' It was a rough time for me. She was one of the truest friends I ever had. One of the last things she had insisted upon before that happened was that I actually read the Bible. So I'm fulfilling that request."

"As God calls his children home, it can be difficult on those left behind. But we must have faith in the mercy of the Lord and what he has in store for us."

Harry nodded once. "So where are you headed today Father?"

"A museum. I'm meeting someone there."

Harry smiled. "Me too. I'm spending the day with my godson at an art museum. His grandmother, who is raising him, is like me and understands why I left. I do my best to spend time with my godson. His parents were killed, so several times a month we get together, and I put part of the money that I earn into a trust so that he can get a good education."

Alexander studied the man next to him. He knew he should kill the man just on general principle, but sinners were to be given a chance to change. Especially since it looked like he was trying. "Well, if you decide to fully embrace God's teachings and confess your sins to receive forgiveness, I will gladly take your confession and help you walk the path towards God."

Harry smiled. "If I do, I'll find you to take you up on that offer." Harry held out his hand. "Hadrian Black."

"Father Alexander Anderson."

Harry was confused as fear radiated from Helena.

The stop was announced and both Anderson and Harry left.

Alexander Anderson watched the young man step out into the sunshine and slip on a pair of sunglasses when a young boy wearing a baseball cap came running. He was easily five years old. "Uncle Harry!" Hadrian knelt down and scooped the little boy in his arms and proceeded to hug and then tickle him. A stately woman in a dress exchanged words with the pair as the child was put on Hadrian's shoulders and the pair happily entered the museum.

Anderson smiled. "Suffer the little children…" His face set in stone. He was here on a mission.

Harry confirmed with Andromeda when and where they would be meeting up so that Teddy could go back home with her. She also confirmed that there were no tracking charms on either her or Teddy.

As Harry walked up the steps with a happy child on his shoulders, he asked Helena. _"Helena, what was wrong?"_

" _That 'priest' you spoke to, is none other than the Paladin of Iscariot! Had you not known those masking spells, he would have killed you!"_

" _Then I will do everything I can to avoid him."_

" _I must confess that I was astonished he didn't assail you once he ascertained what you were."_

" _Probably because I was a curiosity."_

After a few minutes on Harry's shoulders, Teddy wanted down so he could get closer to the various pieces of artwork. Harry used his Third Eye to keep an eye on Father Anderson. Well, he tried. Teddy kept dragging him from painting to painting.

Harry smiled at Teddy's attitude. Some of the paintings and various pieces captivated the boy's attention, while others weren't even worth a second glance.

In all reality, Harry had a lot of fun. As he and Teddy were leaving the museum to eat lunch, the energetic boy ran ahead and plowed straight into the backside of someone before rebounding and falling to the ground.

Harry jogged up. "Teddy, watch where you're going."

Harry internally winced as he recognized the woman that Teddy had run into. He could feel Helena shaking her head. _"I did warn you Harry."_

Seras was leaving the museum along with Walter. Sir Integra was taking lunch nearby. Walter was going to take Seras back to the Hellsing Estate before returning to pick up Sir Integra. She paused when she felt something hit her from behind and a young voice say "Ow." moments later

Seras turned to see a young boy on the ground, clearly having run into her. She heard a voice call out, "Teddy, watch where you're going."

Seras looked up to see Harry Potter, Hadrian Black, she corrected herself. She smiled. "Mr. Black. It's good to see you again."

At the name, Walter turned, his practiced eye looking for clues. If the former Harry Potter were to side with Hellsing, he would be destroyed.

Harry nodded once he was close enough for polite conversation. "Likewise Miss Victoria. I apologize for my godson's actions."

Seras shook her head. "I'm fine, no harm done."

Teddy stood up. "Your bum is really bouncy. It is round like a…" His voice cut off as Harry clapped a hand over the child's mouth.

Harry winced. "I apologize once again. The honesty of youth should be accepted as an innocent remark with no ill intent."

Seras' face went a little pink at the observation. "Of course. Like I said, no harm done." Her face brightened once again. "Oh, I almost forgot. My employer wanted to speak with you about a job offer."

Knowing who Seras worked for, Harry feigned ignorance. "What skills would I be able to offer Scotland Yard? I don't believe they would be interested in literature or the arts."

It was at this point Walter stepped into the conversation. "Miss Victoria is now working for a private firm that deals with rather sensitive operations. With your former identity known, our organization would like to tender an offer of employment."

Harry frowned, and his tone became clipped. "If your employer knows of my past life, then they should know that I have left that life behind. I want nothing to do with anything of the sort." Harry scooped up Teddy. "If you will excuse me, my Godson and I need to eat lunch." He turned back to stare at the monocled butler. "Harry Potter is dead. Please pass that along to your organization. As it stands, Hadrian Black has no skills that your group would be interested in. Good day."

Harry walked away. He was quick enough that it made the point that he didn't want to talk without drawing any unnecessary attention.

Seras stared at the retreating back. "I didn't know it would make him so angry." She ran off before Walter could say anything. "I'm going to apologize."

Walter shook his head at the girl's actions. He headed back to the restaurant. Seras would be in touch once her self-appointed mission was over.

Seras tried to subtly follow Hadrian Black. She watched him get an order of fish and chips and share it with the young boy while sitting on a park bench. Seras had to smile at the interaction. As the meal was wrapping up, an older woman in a dress came to collect the young boy. She watched as the small boy hugged Harry. The older woman mirrored the actions and disappeared into the crowd with the boy. Seras continued to tail him until Harry sat at an outdoor café.

Harry left the museum in a huff.

"Were those people not nice Uncle Harry?"

Harry sighed. "No Teddy, they wanted something from me that I can't give."

Teddy looked confused. "So why did they ask you for it?"

Harry sensed Seras following him and muttered, "If it is ones lot to be cast among fools, one must learn foolishness."

"Uncle Harry?"

"Sorry Teddy, I don't know. Hey, do you want some fish and chips? Andromeda will be by soon to pick you up."

The boy bounced. "Yes! Grandma never lets me eat it."

Harry grinned and the pair bought a basket from a vendor and settled on a park bench. Harry used his illusionary abilities to make it look like he was sharing the basket with Teddy, but all he was doing was pantomiming the actions. They shared a few potato sword fights with the chips as Teddy finished up the fish.

Andromeda came up at the tail end of one of the fights and shook her head with a rueful grin. "What have I said about such food?"

Harry grinned. "To eat it frequently and in large portions?"

Andromeda shook her head once again. "No. But I suppose every once in a while won't be too harmful."

"But it's really fun Grandma. And it tastes good."

Andromeda smiled indulgently. "I know, and I never said you couldn't eat it with Uncle Harry. But it's time to go."

Teddy took the basket and tossed the remains into a nearby trash bin. He then hugged Harry. "Bye Uncle Harry."

Andromeda briefly looked at Harry. "Are you happy away from it all?"

"As happy as I can be Andromeda. Which is happier than if I had stayed."

Andromeda looked appraisingly at Harry. "You need a woman in your life. Whatever happened to that girl you told me that you had become friendly with? Wasn't her name Helen?"

Harry's face clouded. "She was murdered."

Andromeda wrapped the younger man in a hug. "I'm sorry."

"So am I Andromeda. While she wasn't magical, what we had was extraordinarily special. But the ones we love never truly leave us."

" _How very true Harry."_

"Just don't be afraid to open your heart if the right one comes along."

"That might take some time Andromeda." At the older woman's stare, Harry chuckled. "But, I will at least try if that is the case."

Andromeda lightly patted Harry on his cheek. "Good luck with everything."

"Thanks."

Andromeda faded into the crowd.

Harry casually stretched, confirming that Seras was tailing him and that the sun was sinking below the horizon. He set off to another café that he frequented from time to time. As the sun set, Harry ordered a bottle of wine and two glasses. After casting the spell and pouring a measure into each glass, Harry took out a collection of John Keats' works. When Seras was close enough, Harry spoke up. "Please sit, Seras Victoria."

Seras started. "How did you know I was here?"

Harry gestured to the seat and cast a privacy charm.

Seras sat. She felt power settle in the air around them.

"Simple. Your group obviously wants something from me. Only a fool would think I wouldn't be followed."

Seras felt like she was being judged by the emerald eyes in front of her. "Actually, I wanted to apologize." She did her best to hold Harry's gaze. "Walter can be a little too straightforward. I didn't think about the fact that mentioning your past would drag up some bad memories. So, I'm sorry for that and I didn't mean to bring up any hurt feelings. My boss simply wanted to talk to you and invite you for a meal. We lost several men in an attack. She wanted to know if you would be willing to work with us. Sir Integra doesn't like most magic users. I heard her say that the only reason she had suggested it was because you left the other magic users. Not that you fought that Voldemort guy."

Harry wasn't as surprised by her answer as the fact that she meant it. Seras honestly felt bad for the confrontation and how it had turned out. He was once again struck that she hadn't lost her brightness of her character. He shook his head. "Be that as it may, the answer is still no. I appreciate the offer; however I have to wonder what kind of organization employs vampires." Harry took a sip of his glass. "My days of being a foolish hero are over and done."

" _And yet you charged headlong into the Hellsing Estate to avenge me."_

Seras began toying with the stem of the glass, clearly nervous.

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry, no one can listen in. I don't hold anything against you for being a Vampire, I'm just curious."

With the admission of what the power that hung in the air was, Seras settled slightly. "I work for the Hellsing Organization."

"Never heard of them. The only Hellsing I've heard of is in one of Braham Stoker's books."

Seras nodded. "It's the same family."

Harry forced his eyebrows to rise in surprise. "So it was true. Well, I'm surprised." He glanced at the cup. "Not thirsty?"

Seras shook her head. "I don't drink blood."

Harry smirked and took a sip from the glass. "Don't worry. This particular vintage is made by a magical family that sells their wine in the mundane world. The grape is actually magical."

"So it's actual wine?"

Harry nodded. Part of it was wine. Helena found the entire situation amusing, although Harry could feel her disapproval of the lie. "I read once that the grape they use is called Du Sang. It is even suitable for vampires to drink. I've heard it's actually very popular."

Seras sniffed the glass and it did smell rather good. She took a long sip before swallowing the entirety of the glass. Harry grinned and refilled the glass while motioning for another bottle. He had brought several blood packets with him today. Even with the spells to protect him, being out in the sun made him rather thirsty.

Seras drained easily half a 'bottle' before she slowed down. "That's really good. I wonder if I should get some to take home with me."

Harry shrugged. "I asked and they only had a few bottles. You usually have to finish what you purchase while at the table."

Seras made a note of the label on the bottle and resolved to get some. Meanwhile she drained yet another glass. "Can I ask what you're reading?"

"John Keats. He's a poet."

"Poetry?"

Harry nodded. "You find that odd?"

Seras shook her head. "No, it's just with everything that I was told you went through, reading poetry seems…" Seras searched for a word. "different."

Harry snorted. "Let's just say that I find one of his poems in particular to be fitting. Or at least the message that I find in it is fitting."

"What is it called?"

"Ode to a Nightengale." Without waiting, Harry began to read.

When he finished, Seras started. She had been enraptured. Never having to deal with poetry outside of a classroom setting, Seras didn't know what to think of it. However several key phrases rang in her mind, as the young man across from her read with passion in his tone. "Wow. I never thought poetry was that…intense."

Harry sipped from his glass. "It depends on the meaning to you as well as how it is read. Poetry is often birthed by strong emotions and should touch upon those same emotions that the reader has felt."

Harry turned pages in the book and handed it to Seras.

"Sharing Eve's Apple?"

"It was one of his poems that were published after he passed away."

" _Harry! Why did you pick that one?!"_ Whenever Harry had read that one to Helena, she stopped him half-way through. Now that he had taken her in, Harry knew why. It reminded her of what she wanted to share with him, yet was unable to do.

Seras read the poem to herself. "I don't get it."

Harry took the book back. "Keats was a romantic writer. Some would say that this poem has several biblical references, and it is true but also, it wasn't published because some of the lines weren't appropriate for women to read at the time."

"How so?" Seras took another gulp of the wine.

Harry looked at Seras with amusement. "Well aside from the references about maidenheads going and amorous nipping, several of the words used could be construed as references to the act of physical intimacy. While it could be meant simply as a religious themed work, it could also be construed as something more…carnal."

Seras was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Do you really want me to show you?"

"Yes."

Harry sighed and shook his head. Helena had always wanted him to read this in it's entirety to her, but never could bring herself to ask him. Knowing what she wanted, Harry refilled both his and Seras' glasses. "If you change the inflection and read with the right emotion, it can easily be seen." Harry began to read, his voice low, husky, and teasing. "O blush not so! O blush not so! Or I shall think you knowing; and if you smile the blushing while, then maidenheads are going. There's a blush for won't, and a blush for shan't, and a blush for having done it: There's a blush for thought and a blush for naught, and a blush for just begun it. O sigh not so! O sigh not so! For it sounds of Eve's sweet pippin; by these loosen'd lips you have tasted the pips and fought in an amorous nipping. Will you play once more at nice-cut-core, for it only will last our youth out, and we have the prime of the kissing time, we have not one sweet tooth out. There's a sigh for yes, and a sigh for no, and a sigh for I can't bear it! O what can be done, shall we stay or run? O cut the sweet apple and share it!"

Seras realized exactly what Hadrian meant as he read it. Her cheeks were now a healthy shade of pink. "Oh."

Helena spoke. _"Harry I should have let you finish the poem before. I would have kissed you long ago."_

Harry smirked. "Like I said, it depends on how it is read." Harry sipped his wine. "I take it I have made my point?"

Seras nodded once and in her embarrassment drained her glass. Mere dribbles remained in the bottle and Seras finished those as well.

Harry took the check and left the necessary amount in the small folder. "I appreciate the apology." He smiled slightly at Seras while pondering his final glass. "However, my response remains. My days of fighting monsters and psychotic madmen that intentionally went beyond the realms of sanity and into the depravity of monsters are behind me. I'm very different than I once was. That society that I once was a part of didn't see me as a normal man; they saw me as something more. I was held to higher standards and when people began to take advantage of that, I left. After everything I had done and endured, I wanted normalcy. I wanted happiness and love. Sadly, it was not meant to be. I would rather be dead to all of that and allowed to live my life then become a curiosity for people to criticize, demean, and yet at the same time be expected to perform miracles for the very ingrates that derided me." Harry stood after he drained his glass and passed the folder to a passing attendant. "Have a good evening Seras Victoria."

Harry was stopped by Seras' hand on his. "I hope you find it. Happiness and love I mean. Before I became what I am, deep down I hoped for the same thing. Maybe I can find it too one day."

Harry nodded. "I wish you the best of luck."

Seras smiled widely. "Thank you."

Harry paused. "A word of caution. After everything that I have been through, I've developed a sixth sense in regards to those who would betray me. That man you were with earlier. I wouldn't trust him."

Her eyes wide, Seras left the café and called for a car. As she was waiting for the ride from Hellsing, something about that whole encounter left her feeling like she was forgetting something very important. And for that matter, why did he not trust Walter?"

Those thoughts were pushed from her mind with the news that additional forces would be arriving later tonight.

Harry left the café with a lot on his mind. Particularly the feelings that he got from Seras Victoria. It wasn't only telekinesis and pyrokinesis that had strengthened in Harry becoming Helena's Fledgling, but also her abilities with empathy and psychometry. Harry had seen large portions of what the blonde had endured in her life. Even after all of that, she remained upbeat and happy. How could someone go through all of that and still not be jaded?

In his introspection, Harry never noticed a certain witch draw her wand and cast a spell at the back of Seras Victoria. He apparated away before a spell could target him.

As Seras returned to the Hellsing Estate, she immediately went to Integra's office.

The leader of Hellsing spoke. "Did he change his answer?"

Seras shook her head. "I did manage to smooth things over. But he still said no."

Alucard was lounging in the window, drinking from a goblet. "At least he fed you again."

Seras huffed. "He did nothing of the sort. Apparently there is a magical grape that makes a juice that Vampires can drink. He bought a wine that is made by magic users."

Integra interlaced her fingers and leaned forward slightly. "Do tell."

Seras thought for a moment. "I think he called it dew song or something like that. I made sure to remember the company."

Alucard grinned widely and Integra bit back a chuckle.

Walter spoke up. "Could it be du sang?"

"That's it, yeah."

Alucard began laughing. When he stopped, he spoke. "Police Girl, du sang is French for: from blood. I've never heard of such a grape, magical or otherwise." At Seras' shocked look, Alucard grinned. "So did you like it when he read poetry to you?"

Integra decided to needle the young vampire. "So he fed you again _and_ read poetry to you?"

Seras nodded, forlorn that she had drunk blood yet again. "It was John Keats."

"A British poet. Well at least he has good taste. Was it romantic?"

A slight blush grew on Seras' face.

Integra grinned. "Do we need to fear for your virtue Police Girl?"

"Sir Integra…"

Alucard joined in the ribbing. "You know Police Girl, if he's a virgin too…"

"Master!"

Walter piped in. "Miss Victoria, do you need me to obtain a new bed for you and your new friend to share?"

Seras was bright red now. "Walter!"

Any more teasing of Seras was put on hold as it was announced that the Wild Geese had arrived.

 **Read Ode to a Nightengale. I didn't want to pad my word count by putting it in.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry potter and Hellsing are not mine.**

A quartet of magic users approached a gate with armed guards.

Hermione froze as the firearms were leveled at her. The bushy-haired witch paled as she saw red dots light up directly over the hearts of the other three magic users. She hissed out, "Ron, Ginny, Draco, don't move."

Ginny frowned. "What are you talking about Hermione, they're only Muggles."

"I'd listen to your friend Ginger. Stay where you are."

Draco sneered as he began to walk forward. "We don't have to listen to Muggle filth such as you. You're going to let us in. We have questions to ask."

The red dot moved to Draco's shoulder. Draco spun from the impact and cried out in pain as crimson bloomed.

"That's wasn't a request Whitey."

Ginny leapt towards the downed Malfoy. "Draco!"

As Ron went for his wand, he too joined Draco kissing the ground. Both of Ron's upper arms were bleeding from gunshot wounds.

"Back away from Whitey or you're next Ginger."

Ginny slowly stood and backed away. Her eyes were fearful.

As Draco tried to fumble for his wand a combat boot met the side of his face before resting heavily on his throat. "I won't hesitate to end you." A bullet went into his other shoulder. The boot on his throat silenced any screams.

Hermione was the only one that hadn't moved and she had slowly lifted her hands in the air. "We only want to talk with the girl that we saw on a date with Harry Potter. She lives here."

The second guard radioed that back.

"And how do you know who lives here?"

Hermione gulped. She couldn't say that she used magic.

Integra was rudely awoken after a long night. Still in her pajamas, she stared at the video footage that was routed to her private security station. She saw evidence that the Wild Geese were effective, if a bit trigger happy. But there was nothing wrong with that. Integra called the liaison at MI-5 to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. If they were looking for Harry Potter at Hellsing, they had tracked Seras. That meant interference by the Magicals. Something that was expressly forbidden. In fact that was one of the _only_ reasons she was allowed to call the MI-5 liaison. As she was waiting to talk to someone, Integra ordered her men. "Tell them where they are, and that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has no jurisdiction over our actions. If they attempt to press the issue I will classify them as a threat to Queen and Country and you can kill them. Also inform them that Harry Potter is dead. I'e never seen him and neither have any of my people. Kill them if they go for their weapons again." Integra smirked. "Shoot the redheaded man in the leg for calling us normal folk 'right barmy.' Make it somewhere painful."

"Understood Ma'am."

The orders were relayed to the second man at the gate. He walked over to where the two men were downed. "You are trespassing on the grounds of the Hellsing Organization. If you continue to demand entrance you will be declared a threat to Queen and Country and as such will be destroyed."

Hermione had read about the Hellsing Organization and she paled.

The soldier continued. "I've also been informed to tell you that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has no jurisdictions over our actions and our authority comes from the Queen herself. If you go for your weapons again, we are to kill all of you. Finally, even we know that Harry Potter is dead. No one here has ever seen him." He leveled his assault rifle at the two women. "Well?"

Hermione spoke. "We'll leave."

"Good choice."

The same soldier let off a shot in Ron's knee.

Hermione was aghast. "What was that for?!"

The man looked dispassionately at the bushy haired one. "Orders from the top. She said to shoot the redhead in the leg for 'calling normal people right barmy.' At a guess she'd met him before. You have ten seconds to get him before I take out his other knee."

Hermione levered Ron up and apparated to St. Mungos. Ginny followed with Draco.

One of the Wild Geese looked at the Hellsing guard. "So magic _and_ monsters are all real?"

The man nodded.

"Suddenly I'm going to have difficulty sleeping."

Up in her office, Integra grinned ferally. "Yes, I have proof that some of your people were trying to gain entrance to Hellsing Estate. They should be headed to that hospital of yours. Saint Munkos or whatever the hell you call it. Two of them have been shot for pressing the issue and attempting to draw weapons on my guards. No that isn't going too far. I could have summoned Alucard to deal with them. All four would be bloodless husks before we cut off their heads, ripped out their hearts, and then lit them on fire to prevent them from becoming Ghouls. A handful of gunshot wounds is getting off lightly. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do." Integra grinned as she slammed the phone down and headed back to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile at St. Mungo's, Hermione was sitting next to the bed where the Healer worked on Ron. Draco was in the next bed over.

Ginny looked at Hermione. "We should go back there with some Aurors for them attacking us like that."

Hermione shook her head. "Even with Aurors, we couldn't get in. In fact, we would probably end up dead."

Ginny frowned. "A shield charm will stop their gums from hurting us."

"Guns, and guns are the least of our problems."

"What do you mean?"

"They said that they were part of the Hellsing Organization. If that's true, there's nothing we can do."

"What is the Hellsing Organization?"

"It is a group of Muggles that hunt down and destroy vampires and their spawn. They also don't hesitate to take down any other supernatural threat when they find them. Rumor is that they have a Nosferatu bound to the family."

Ginny was confused. "What is a Nosferatu?"

Hermione sighed. Honestly, was she the only one that ever opened a book? "A Nosferatu is to regular vampires like we are to Muggles. They are stronger, faster, and far more powerful. Blood pops don't work on them to keep their hunger sated. The last time a witch or wizard encountered one it was over seventy years ago. It decimated a squad of Hitwizards. They hit it with the Killing Curse several times and it refused to die. An observer noted that the black-haired creature laughed before literally ripping through all twenty Hitwizards and then draining the blood from their dismembered corpses."

Ginny shuddered.

"That's not all. Normal Vampires can only create new Vampires from magic users. If they bite a Muggle, it creates Spawn that need to be destroyed. Nosferatu can make vampires from both magicals and Muggles."

"And this Hellsing Organization controls one?"

Hermione nodded. "I read it in one of Ron's Auror training manuals. Obliviator squads, Aurors, Hitwizards, even Unspeakables aren't to even approach the Muggles that work for Hellsing. If they do, they will likely be killed by the Hellsing soldiers. Not to mention, immediately fired if they survive."

"Why would they be fired?"

"If Hellsing decided that the Magical World was a threat to the Crown, they would hunt us down and destroy us. If they have a Nosferatu, it's possible. Rumor is that Dumbledore had to convince the Queen to order them to not go after Voldemort because of the prophecy. Apparently not even Voldemort would go against them. There were a few times where Death Eaters stayed too long at an attack and their corpses littered the streets, riddled with bullets. That's why they started casting the Dark Mark after an attack instead of before."

"Do you think Harry works for them now?"

Hermione shrugged. "Who knows? It's possible that he is dating the girl. But then again it is also possible that Hellsing is trying to recruit him."

Before anything else was said, Auror Penrod, Ron's partner, came into the room carrying a box. He spied Hermione and headed over. "Mrs. Weasley, please inform your husband that he is not to come in to work tomorrow or any day after that."

Hermione was confused. "Excuse me, what is going on?"

"Did you or did you not confront the Hellsing Organization? I'm sure you know what that means."

Hermione paled again and nodded.

Penrod handed the box to Hermione. "I took the liberty of cleaning out his desk. They were going to throw everything away."

"Thank you."

The older Wizard shrugged and shook his head at what was going on. When Harry Potter was declared legally dead, his will had shocked several people.

* * *

 _Flashback_

No spell had been able to locate Harry Potter in over a year. Owls refused to take flight. Gringott's methods of monitoring the lives of the vault holders were inconclusive. Sometimes they read alive, other times dead. As it stood, he had made a large withdrawal and then disappeared. What's more, not even the most invasive and nosy reporter had seen him in almost two years.

Once the decree was made public that Harry Potter was considered legally dead, speculation ran rampant. The trio that knew him best had no response to the questions. Hermione Granger-Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley had all insisted that Harry was fine when they saw him last and thus far they had tried to get in contact with him, but had been unable to do so. They cited concern for Harry's well-being as the reason for their actions. They publicly said that they had initiated the process in hopes that Harry would step forward to prove that he wasn't actually dead.

Once this was done, a Solicitor reported that he had created a will for the Potter and Black Lord. He mentioned that some of the answers to the questions they had posed would be answered. It was also mentioned that Harry had stipulated that the reading of his will be done in public. It was a media field day when the Will Reading was performed. With so many wanting to attend, it was done on the grounds of Hogwarts.

The Pensive memories that played as the will was read, as well as Harry's words to his former friends shattered all illusions. The actions and words of Draco, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron had been seen by hundreds of people and transmitted over the wireless.

Molly Weasley publicly wept before rounding on her two youngest children in a tirade that would be burned into the minds of those listening. It was a solid twenty minutes of rage and vitriol. No one dared to interrupt the woman that killed Bellatrix Lestrange. When she finished, Molly fell to her knees and sobbed. She had seen Harry as one of her own, to see that actions of her own children had driven another away tore at her heart.

Arthur banished them from the Burrow. He glared at Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. His statement echoed over all of Wizarding Britain. "You call yourself his friends? It's no wonder that no one can find him. You're more an enemy to Harry Potter than Voldemort ever was. I'd cast you from the family, but those spells were destroyed by my grandfather. As it stands, none of you are welcome at the Burrow any longer. I will attack you if try to enter my home. And Ginny, what possessed you to get close to a Malfoy?" Arthur looked skyward and a tear fell from his jaw. "Harry, wherever you are, I hope that you're happy." The Weasley Patriarch tossed an arm around Molly and the pair apparated away.

The pop of the Weasley's departure was the signal for every reporter to descend on the trio, demanding to know the truth.

Meanwhile, Draco's pale skin had turned grey. In two days, he was slated to wed Astoria Greengrass in a marriage that would reverse the fortunes of the Malfoy family. His relationship with Ginny was revealed to everyone.

Astoria publicly slapped him before declaring, "Draco, I'm not marrying you. You said you loved me but you were shacking up with that redheaded trollop. The wedding is off, and don't you dare speak to me again!"

Lucius sneered at his son. "For once I agree with a Weasley on something. You are no son of mine. Enjoy life with your 'blood traitor minx' Draco. Come Narcissa."

The Malfoys disappeared, causing another group of reporters to converge on Draco.

The quartet publicly said that those memories were faked. With everything that had happened, no one believed them.

 _Flashback End  
_

* * *

Hermione stared at the box. "I can't believe I didn't see it before."

Ginny frowned. "See what?"

Hermione turned to the redhead. "Harry lives in the Muggle side of Britain. A few months and I should be able to track him down. I'll spend some time learning to use a computer and I'll find him."

Ginny frowned. "So far he doesn't want to be found. Will that even work?"

Hermione nodded hesitantly. "Regardless of the fact that he must live under some heavy wards, if you are living as a Muggle, you have to work. That means records."

"But Harry doesn't live at Grimmauld. We've done enough to know that."

Hermione nodded, recalling that particular headache. "But what about a Fidelius? He could be living under one now. But he still goes out from time to time, we know that."

"But why does Gringotts reveal him as dead, but not dead?"

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe the Black Library had something in it to mess with those spells. It was a year before Gringotts began registering that peculiarity. That's more than enough time to find a masking spell that Harry could cast." Hermione scowled at losing that particular resource. "The two times we've seen him, it was at an outdoor café, near sunset, or after dark. There are probably quite a few of those. However, it gives us a place to start. Both times he was on a date with a woman that works for Hellsing. The book he was reading was older, but didn't look like it was magical." Hermione frowned. "But Harry hated to study. Why would he be reading now?"

Ginny said, "We could talk to Andromeda again." She winced, remembering their last 'visit' with the older witch. "Never mind."

Hermione flinched, remembering the words the former Black had said, both in person and in print.

* * *

 _Flashback start_

Unlike Molly's rage, the statements that Andromeda had issued were cold, calculated, and ruthless. After having her wards eject them, Andromeda had gone to the Prophet and shared with their most bloodthirsty reporter the story of that encounter. Said reporter didn't even have to twist anything. Andromeda had couched everything in what Harry had done for her and Teddy, and the difficulties that they had endured once Harry disappeared. Harry had set up a generous trust vault for Teddy and her to live on, so money wasn't an issue. Provided that they lived modestly, of course. The unanswered letters that she had sent, the difficulty of telling Teddy that his Godfather may be dead, as well as her last link to any family disappearing from their world, were all laid out in heartrending, yet brutal detail, citing the incidents as the fault of Harry's former friends. Andromeda had spoken of a visit from Harry, as he handed over all the documentation that the Potter and Black Fortunes were to belong to Teddy should something happen to him, and that he was leaving the Magical World.

Andromeda had said that if Harry was still alive, she held no ill will towards him, especially with what the reading of the Will had revealed. The encounter with the four, as portrayed by Andromeda, was particularly vicious. Her unedited words had effectively removed any support that the 'Disgraced Quartet' might have had. Andromeda had publicly warned the four, via the Prophet, that if they ever darkened her doorstep again, they would be leaving with several body parts missing. She had then urged the Wizarding World to accept the decision of Harry to leave the Wizarding World. If Harry Potter was dead, not accepting it would disgrace his memory and what he wanted after those closest to him betrayed him. If he had forever left their world because of betrayal by those he trusted, then people shouldn't fault him, they should instead direct their energies and aggravation towards those that had precipitated such a drastic decision. After all, if Harry had lost himself in the Muggle World, he wouldn't be getting the Daily Prophet.

The backlash towards the four had been spectacular. The fallout was such that no one would really interact with them. Hermione's job with the Department of Mysteries disappeared as it was given to a recent graduate that was 'more qualified.' Ron was still an Auror, but he wouldn't get promoted, and he was relegated to some of the nastiest tasks available. Even the trainees could order him to do something. Draco was an assistant at Bourgin's and no one would hire Ginny after the redhead was kicked off the Harpies. Hermione was eventually able to find work in the Muggle world as a petrol station attendant. Her parents still weren't talking to her.

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Hermione shook herself from the dark memories. "No. We'll find Harry and explain that he misheard things; that we didn't mean what he heard, and he will come back."

Ginny nodded. "And even if he doesn't want to, he's been living as a Muggle this whole time. Between the four of us, we can bring him back."

Hermione nodded. "Now we just need to convince Ron and Draco of the plan."

* * *

Walter sent a message to the Major. Harry Potter had no inclination to participate in anything supernatural. He had left the magical side of the world and was living in the mundane. He had changed his name and lived somewhere in London. Magic made getting his location difficult. Walter still had no information about the new vampire. Harry Potter was seen eating actual food, so he was not a possibility. The best recourse would be to find the wizard that had befriended Helena. Thus far, no leads could be found. Since said vampire had left before Millenium's name was uttered by the dying Jan, it was unlikely that the fire-wielding vampire knew of them.

The Major had used his contacts in MI5 to try to track down any information on the missing wizard. Apparently the day after Helena's death the mystery wizard, named Alex Boyers, had quit his job, turned in the keys to his flat, and disappeared. Walter had to wonder if Alex Boyers was a fake name. Walter continued memorizing the report. It turned out that Alex Boyers likely wasn't a real person. The records had simply appeared one day, hinting at the fact magic was at work. It was this action that had caused the idea that Harry Potter might be 'Alex Boyers' to be tossed around.

Great, so they had a possible mundane-born wizard turned vampire hiding in the mundane world. Helena hadn't shown any prerogative for creating a Fledgling. Somehow this mystery vampire had convinced her to change him and remained a Fledgling up until Helena's death. What was important was that they had a face. Knowing Helena's abilities, they had put together a possible profile of the vampire's abilities. Pyrokinesis and telekinesis were the confirmed abilities. There were rumors of illusionary abilities, but nothing confirmed. Helena's bloodline had certainly been empowered as she had turned a wizard. It was nothing compared to Alucard's abilities, but it was still formidable.

Walter frowned. If this Vampire was indeed similar enough to Helena, they might be holed up someplace and not bother with the world around them. Perhaps he could encourage Seras to try to track the mystery Vampire down. She had already run into Harry Potter twice. Maybe she could find this Firebug. Walter smirked. Maybe he could have that become the new Vampire's codename. Walter frowned. A link to Millennium's operations in Brazil had already been found and forwarded to Integra. Well, Tubalcain had wanted to see how he would fare against Alucard. The pompous card hustler would meet his end against Alucard, Walter had no belief otherwise.

Only he Walter Dornez, the Angel of Death, could defeat the No-Life King.

 **Still don't know how to properly segue into flashbacks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**For the final time, I don't own Harry Potter or Hellsing.**

Harry was sitting at another restaurant, enjoying the intriguing contradiction of being alone in a crowd. He scowled as four rather familiar, and yet completely unwanted, magical signatures appeared. While he didn't use a wand anymore, not using one would be indicative that he had become something inhuman. He poured another glass of wine, savoring it as he read another page. His magic already was working on the quartet and the people around the table, bending what they perceived.

Harry and Helena had long discussed what to do when those that betrayed him found him again. It was time to put that plan into action.

Harry felt magic settle in a ward around him, preventing apparition, portkeys, and anyone from noticing what was occurring. Harry neutralized the recording ward, tracking charms, and a confundus geared towards convincing him to return to the Wizarding World.

Harry continued reading as he was surrounded. He had to smirk as Hermione recognized that all the spells directed at Harry weren't working. She theorized that whatever magic Harry had wrought to confuse Gringotts and their spells was at work right now.

Harry rolled his eyes as the quartet approached. He looked over the top of his book and frowned, "If it isn't Adriana, the Cheating Tart, the Useless Ferret, and the Bottomless Pit. Go away." He turned the page and used his Vampirific abilities to lightly Enthrall Ginny and Draco. They wouldn't speak unless spoken to.

Ron frowned. "We're going to take you back Harry."

Harry snorted at the redhead. "You've put on some weight Ron. An excess of gluttony and sloth will do that to you." Andromeda had informed Harry what had happened. "Violating the laws concerning those we are not to trifle with has severe repercussions. Hellsing can be a nasty bunch. They attempted to recruit me and I declined their offer." Harry smirked at the man's flinch. "Then again, word is that Adriana there is working as a petrol station attendant. I saw her there once." Harry unwittingly mirrored what Minerva McGonagall had said to Hermione. "You had such potential. And you squandered it."

Hermione scowled. "My name is…"

"As you have routinely endeavored to inform me, it is from a play authored by Shakespeare. However, in A Winter's Tale Hermione is the beautiful and virtuous queen of Sicily." Harry scowled right back at Hermione. "We both know that those no longer can be said of you. If we're going with a character from a play of Shakespeare, Adriana suits you."

Hermione sniffed authoritatively. "You don't know what you're talking about. You never read anything I didn't badger you to read."

Harry smirked right back. "In _A Comedy of Errors_ , Antipholus refers to Adriana as a 'dissembling harlot.' Her temperament suits you too." Harry toyed with his glass "So tell me, is it true that your parents _still_ aren't speaking to you?" At Hermione's twitch, Harry merely smiled. "Life is funny like that. When you think you can make decisions for others, oftentimes, your own are taken away. Let me guess, you haven't apologized and insisted that it was 'for their own good' and even tried to modify their memories a second time so that they would forgive you?" After apologizing for any role that he had in what had occurred, Harry had spitefully told the Grangers what Hermione was planning for him. He had found the spell used by Hermione to reverse her memory modification. He later enchanted their wedding rings to neutralize the modification should Hermione attempt to cast it at a later date.

Hermione flinched backwards as if smacked.

"And you wonder why I left." His tone dry and condescending, Harry sipped from the wineglass. "Let me ask you something, what is it that you are hoping to accomplish? If by some fortuitous happenstance you do return with me in tow, what will that achieve? I refuse to recant what has been stated. Those were certified memories." Harry lifted up his scarred hand. "I will not deny the truth. It is so liberating."

Harry looked at Malfoy. "Nothing to say Ferret? Not even your vaunted 'when my father hears of this?' How intriguing. Could it be that your own hubris forced some sense between your ears?" Harry released the control on Draco and Ginny.

Draco frowned. "My father and I aren't talking."

Even though he knew what had happened, Harry feigned surprised. "Really? You are sleeping with a Pureblood. What else could he want?"

Draco rapidly colored. "You're the reason I was disowned and cast out Potter!"

Harry shook his head and sipped from the glass. "Disowned? I would venture that your own actions are what wrought that event." Harry shrugged negligently. "The Weasley hospitality is such that I'm sure you'd be welcome there."

Ginny flinched.

Ron now had his face redden in anger. "We're banned from returning to the Burrow."

Harry shrugged. "I hardly see how that is my problem. Your actions caused me to leave, why wouldn't they be the cause of your problems?" At the anger that was now directed at him, Harry smiled vindictively. "It is said that the lowest circle of hell is reserved for traitors, betrayers, and oathbreakers. I just brought your treachery to light."

Ginny frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You mean Adriana there doesn't recognize the reference?" Harry sniffed disdainfully. "It is from Dante Aligiheri's Divine Comedy."

Hermione frowned "You mean Dante's Inferno."

Harry smirked. "Inferno is the first part, followed by Purgatorio and Paradiso."

Ron snapped. "We're going to take you back Harry."

Harry shook his head. "No you're not."

Ginny spat out, "We're not here to discuss Muggle books! We're taking you back with us."

All four drew their wands. Harry's illusion had him flicking out a wand as he magically pulled the wands from their grips.

Now all four wands were arrayed next to Harry. "And how do you plan to do that?"

Ron gasped out, "Wandless magic."

Hermione frowned. "Don't be silly Ron, I saw his wand in his hand. Only Dumbledore and Grindlewald were strong enough Wizards in our time to use Wandless magic."

Harry smirked. "You mean you never learned Adriana?" He shook his head. "Wandless magic can only be used by those with a sufficient amount of Magical Creature heritage."

Hermione frowned. "Unless a Wizard is sufficiently powerful…"

Harry continued, ignoring Hermione's interjection. "That's why Hagrid could use just the broken pieces of his wand. Grindlewald helped a division of Hitler's Reich with experiments. That is also an established fact. He and Dumbledore were the initial experiments to gain that ability before they went to turning Muggles into Magical Creatures. Wizards were the stepping stone. That would also explain his rather extended life, even for a Wizard. It's amazing what could be found in the Black Library. One of the Blacks helped before they realized what was happening. Since it went against their ideas of blood purity, they left the project. There were secrecy vows, but a diary charmed only to open after the death of the individual in question worked well around that."

Hermione was nervous. "That can't be true."

Harry smirked. "I'm tempted to send a copy of that notebook to Skeeter, if she's still writing. She could add another chapter to the Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore." Harry drained the glass. "Now that I've disarmed you, I will ask you again, how do you plan to do that?" Harry's smile was downright victorious. "You thought that just because I was living as a Muggle that I'd forgotten my training didn't you?" He shook his head. "Wizards don't have an ounce of logic." Harry stood and paid for his wine with a passing server. "Or maybe you all are idiots. Either is feasible." Harry used a charm to cut through the wands so finely that they wouldn't notice it until they grabbed their wands. Which they did as Harry went to leave. At their exclamations of shock, Harry cast a very powerful compulsion charm on the group. "I give you advice and a warning. The first is to accept your lot in life. It is your own fault, after all." Harry's hard emerald gaze pinned the quartet in place. "If you try to find me again, your lives will get far worse. It would be best if you forgot all about ever thinking that Harry Potter was still alive. Harry Potter as you knew him is long dead." Harry grinned at Helena's appreciation of the inside joke. Harry disappeared into the growing night.

* * *

About a week after the encounter with his former friends, Harry frowned as he was out in search of a new book. Alucard was televised slaughtering a police force in Rio de Janeiro.

Helena's voice echoed, _"A mad dog indeed, serving an equally mad master."_

Harry had to nod. If Alucard had so desired, he could have simply phased through a wall. Granted, he might have needed his coffin after traveling over so much water. Integra could have ordered the vampire to enthrall the group to report back that no one was present and enthrall others to carry the coffin to a safe place for later retrieval.

Harry's eyes had to widen at the clearly magical playing cards that were featured on the news. He only knew of a few dark cutting curses that would inhibit vampirific healing. Harry idly wondered how people would rationalize away the fight since clearly something supernatural had occurred. The Ministry might not even try to contain it since it was all 'Muggle Business.'

The truth of the matter was that recent advancements in instant messaging and satellite based telecommunications had the information spreading faster than it could be contained. A civilization that relied on owl-based communication couldn't keep up.

Harry shook his head in disgust as the carnage was described. He stepped into the bookstore and nodded to the clerk. The scent of old books had become cathartic to Harry. Helena enjoyed it as well. At the end of the shop's hours, Harry walked out with a pair of titles that looked interesting.

* * *

Harry went to an outdoor restaurant near Picadilly Circus and ordered a single bottle of wine. He brought along an extra pack of blood, just on the off chance that he would have more time than usual. The moon was large in the sky tonight. It was blocked out by a dark shape. Harry frowned. It was a dirigible of some sort. The air felt heavy. Vampires. A lot of them. Thanks to his sight, Harry saw a legion of small craft launched from the larger craft. Harry frowned and sent as many as he could reach with his power back towards the large airship. They detonated explosively before reaching it.

Harry desperately reached out as far as he could to stop more of the bombs. About half of the explosive craft were neutralized thanks to Harry's efforts. People began fleeing. Harry's control over his vampire side dropped as he smelled blood in the air. Harry saw ten figures flying through the air, launched at the main area of the Circus. Harry focused and their heads were separated from their bodies by a band of purple.

The bloodied corpses fell to the street, further goading the pedestrians into a frenzy.

Aboard the Zeppelin, one of the officers frowned. "Major, an entire group was neutralized before they touched down near Picadilly."

"Send another group. By the way, arm some of the men with extra grenades and send them to the streets. Whatever sent our little bombs back towards us must be found and destroyed. Have them bite as many people as they can. They are to make their way to Picadilly. There is likely a a group of magic users in the area. We will overrun them."

"Of course Major."

Harry ran to the Circus. It was cleared out. Harry created a pair of wolves of blue fire. "Protect those still alive, burn the Ghouls, and do your best to burn the other vampires to ash.

The pair took off, not hesitating to head towards the east, where central London lay.

Harry shielded against a spray of bullets. He levitated a pair of vampires armed with rifles. White fire blossomed and they were instantly ash.

The rifles clattered to the street and Harry took them. He charmed the bullets with a spell from the Black Library. It would cause them to let out a strong burst of fire as they impacted flesh.

Several people were cowering near Shaftesbury Memorial. Harry cast a powerful ward to stop bullets and any other projectiles around the memorial. "Stay close to the statue." He tossed the rifles at the two largest men. "Shoot anything that gets close."

"What are those?"

"Vampires. Soon, there will be Ghouls. They are the spawn of a vampire bite. They look a little like zombies. Just shoot them. If you see anyone with a bite mark, don't hesitate to end their existence. It takes only a few minutes before they turn."

"How can we trust you?"

Harry shielded another barrage and sent a grenade back into the mouth of one of the red-eyed soldiers. "You don't have a choice." He repeated the spells with the guns and tossed them to other people.

A woman stumbled into the square. "They're monsters." A black uniformed figure leapt at her, but Harry intercepted the vampire by his neck. A gurgle heralded the end of the creature's life.

Harry shook the blood from his hand. "Disgusting filth." He looked at the woman that was clearly in shock. He detected no spreading vampirism.

However the man that stumbled into the square next was holding a bloodied arm. "Help me..."

Harry levitated the man in mid air. He was almost a Ghoul. Within a minute, his eyes went vacant and his teeth sharpened. The Ghoul flailed in the air, trying to reach the gathered humans. "Do you believe me now?" Fire blossomed once more and the man was ash. Harry shielded once more as another dozen vampires descended from all sides. Falcons of flame dove at the vampires from behind, catching a third of them off guard. Harry caught a knife in his teeth and it dropped into his left hand. It buried itself in the mouth of a lunging vampire a heartbeat later. Again Harry pulped its head. He caught the knife and it sunk into the chest of another before spinning and ripping the arms off and shoving a grenade down the vampire's throat before throwing it back the way it came. An explosion could be heard muffled by the buildings.

A legion of Ghouls burst into Picadilly Circus. Lions of flame attacked, incinerating the Ghouls as they neared the group. Shots rang out and several ghouls burst into flame. The rest were killed after a firefight. Blood ran through the streets like a crimson tide.

Harry grinned, his fangs extended and eyes burned gold. He negligently caught the final swastika wearing vampire, draining it's soul from the body. He might need a backup tonight. He had no desire to lose Helena. The thing's blood tasted vile. Harry almost choked.

Helena kept the new soul from affecting her love. She knew why Harry was doing this.

One of the men was shaky. "What are you?"

He turned towards the group, blood running down his shirt, staining it scarlet. "I'm a Vampire, but not like these filth. I only drink medical blood. I'm going to save as many lives as I can."

Harry summoned all the knives of the soldiers present. "Stay safe, and don't hesitate to shoot anyone that is bitten. Heart or brain. Don't waste bullets."

Harry apparated away towards where he felt the greatest concentration of Ghouls. Fire obeyed his command. The horde was quickly thinned. They were immolated by Harry's abilities, as they were attacking a group holed up in a church.

Harry ensured that there were none bitten and he moved on. A group of another ten vampires were coming.

Harry stood in the middle of the street. He slid around the bullets. His newly acquired knives removed heads from shoulders, A single bullet pierced a lung and Harry used the spare soul to heal it. He took the final vampire as another insurance policy. Harry cast a charm on the chapel to draw those nearby that were not afflicted with a vampire's bite to seek shelter.

He summoned the grenades of this group, there were almost forty in all. Harry left a guardian of flame to protect the chapel. Once again, he apparated atop the tallest building he could see. After using a sticking charm that would keep the grenades in place, Harry banished them towards the Zepplin that was bearing down on his location. He then summoned the cords, setting off the timers.

Less than five seconds later, the engines for the Zeppelin gave out. The command center exploded and lit up the night. Harry hit the floundering zeppelin with a powerful banishing charm, sending it into a spiral as it crashed into the Thames.

Harry stood, panting for a moment. That took a lot out of him. To replenish his energy, Harry leapt into the fray once more. He drained blood from easily a dozen Ghouls.

He ripped them away from a police group that was pinned down. He then summoned the pair of vampires that was pinning the police down so that the Ghouls could do their work. They flew through the air to have their hearts ripped from their chests.

Harry tossed the corpses down. "There's a church three streets back. Several people have holed up in there. They need guidance and protection."

One man leveled a gun at the newly arrived fighter. "You move just like those things do. What are you?"

Harry smirked. "This is the road between Jerusalem and Jericho. But there is no Priest, no Levite, just me." Harry waved his hand, healing several wounds as his eyes burned gold. "More of the enemy approaches. Make haste you fools. I will contend with the bloodthirsty horde."

One of the officers nodded, understanding the reference. "Then I wish you luck."

This time thirty vampires charged down the streets. As he dealt with the first three, blades and fangs sunk into Harry's flesh as he was surrounded. Harry spat out a single word and a chimera of flame burned the air. It incinerated the vampires that had pinned Harry down. A single hand stopped it's claw from impaling the figure at the bottom of the pile. The Chimera bowed as the body was pieced together, blood flowing into it's open mouth.

Harry looked up, the fires of London colored the sky a truly disturbing hue. That had taken three of the souls to fix. Well, it was a good thing that Harry had taken extras.

Harry continued to fight, saving people, killing Ghouls and Vampires. He sent the Chimera into an area where he couldn't hear a single heartbeat, but there were a staggering amount of shambling bodies. He froze as a pyrotechnic display lit up the night. A maniacal voice was heard as a contingent of helicopters appeared in the sky over the city. Harry frowned. Just before they opened fire, Harry cast a spell on the armaments that the helicopters carried. He couldn't reach all of them, but the ones that he could, as soon as they opened fire, the guns exploded.

The soldiers of the 9th Crusade scowled. These guns were blessed, but as they fired, they exploded.

Harry began to feel tired as he drank in yet another vampire to protect himself. Helena kept him appraised of what was going on with those souls. _"Harry, while I despise sharing you with those things, I'm glad that you don't wish to lose me."_

Harry felt Helena's feelings for him repress the foreign presence once more.

Harry continued the bloody work until he froze. Alucard had returned. Harry continued to do his best to save lives and eliminate the soldiers. His kill tally was currently over three hundred Vampires as he also dealt with the Ghouls in the city.

Harry apparated out of the way of the veritable tidal wave of vampire Familiars as the sun rose. Harry made his way close to the center of the battle as the crimson flood dealt with the Ghouls. Harry had no desire to be targeted by the attack dog of Hellsing. He felt a rocket impact him in the back from a large zeppelin as it landed.

As he healed the wound, Helena spoke up. _"That is the last of them. It would be wise to stop. The Butcher will deal with the rest."_

Harry nodded and extinguished the fires around him. He looked out over the devastation that was the cityscape of London. "We did good, didn't we Helena?"

 _"We saved many lives tonight Harry. That ought to count for something. I'm a better person having met you."_

Harry watched in shock as the army of Familiars burned away with a fire that felt vicious. As the sun rose, Harry saw a figure standing at the base of a distant cupola. "Helena? What is he doing just standing there?"

" _Nothing that bodes well for us. The sun rises."_

Harry nodded. "We will keep an eye on him as our final act. I think that we'll sleep for a few days after this."

" _I agree wholeheartedly."_

When the cat-eared boy brought out a dagger and slit his own throat, Harry pulled the blood to him so that it wouldn't fall into the flood below. Harry suspected some sort of trap. Helena agreed.

" _Harry this could kill us both."_

"It could, but we would go together and the Butcher would complete his work. We could die knowing that we saved as many as we could. I love you Helena."

" _And I you Harry."_

Harry drank the blood and absorbed the essence of Schrodinger. He apparated to his apartment as it began to take effect.

* * *

At the center of the deluge of blood, Alucard regained his strength. He negligently crushed Walter Dolnez, drawing the Angel of Death in as another Familiar.

Integra smirked at the Major. "Clearly you underestimated Alucard. He is the crystallization of Hellsing research. But I don't need him to defeat you."

Integra drew her sword and approached the shield. It shattered against the over-engineered barrier.

The Major was staring at the screen in shock. All of the information that they had obtained indicated that the plan would work. He began violently swearing and cursing the very name of Hellsing. The shock of being wrong was such that he lost focus and control.

The Major screamed and emptied the clip of his gun into the screens showing the grisly defeat of Walter Dolnez and the approach of the Nosferatu.

Integra smirked and reloaded her gun. She would have Alucard shatter the barrier and she would put a bullet in the Major's head.

Alucard briefly spared a thought that Seras needed help against the werewolf, but something drew him to another part of the ship. The Doktor was Alucard's next meal. He left the medbay to burn, destroying all of the research forever.

Seras smiled as she rejoined Alucard. "Master!"

"Come Seras, our Countess needs her servants."

The pair of vampires were soon in the control room. Integra smiled. "Seras, Alucard, break the barrier down so that I can put an end to this monster."

"As you command Sir Integra."

When Seras' Harkkonnen wouldn't breach the barrier, she ripped a cannon from the guts of the Zeppelin.

Alucard merely observed.

The barrier shattered from the attack. Alucard negligently blocked all shots from hitting his Master. Only one was a real threat.

As the Major lay dead on the floor, Integra sneered at his mostly mechanical body. "Alucard, Seras, let's go."

The trio leapt from the exploding dirigible. Integra looked at the rising sun. "Let's finish mopping up this mess."

There were pockets free from damage and carnage. There, groups of people were wary of them, especially with Seras' phantasmal arm. Integra was able to find a phone that worked and make a call to one of the members of the Round Table to let them know that the main force was dead and they were mopping up Ghouls.

This was cause for a sigh of relief from the remaining members of the Round Table as well as the Queen herself.

Integra found it interesting that several people said that they were aided by creatures made of fire and a gold eyed figure that told them to get to safety. Seras spoke up, "So did the Firebug vampire help protect people?"

Integra nodded. "It sounds that way."

Alucard got an odd look on his face. Seras mirrored it moments later. Integra asked, "What is it?"

"There is a vampire presence here. It disappears and reappears, like it's fighting to stay."

Integra's eyes widened. "Schrodinger..."

"Ma'am?"

Integra outlined the Major's plan.

Alucard's eyes narrowed. "That would have worked. I would have been forced to destroy myself until only that soul remained."

Seras frowned. "So did Firebug drink Schrodinger?"

"It looks that way Seras. Track this presence down. Do not harm him. I have yet to see a group of people on our path that wasn't aided in some way by him. That is if the description of a pair of dogs made of blue fire were his doing. Considering that ash from defeated Ghouls have their identification present, it certainly indicates that yes, it was Firebug. Alucard, come with me. We are going to find some police officers."

"Of course my Master."

Seras found that the presence was closest around a certain building. Seras went floor by floor. She soon found herself on the roof, squinting in the weak sunlight. The presence was around a bare patch of roof.

Her encounter with Zorin firmly in mind, Seras opened her Third Eye. A rooftop apartment shimmered into view. However it was hazy, even to her sight. Seras walked determinedly towards the rooftop apartment. She opened the door and was surprised at the sight that met her. The interior was far larger than the exterior suggested. The first room was clearly a library. Candles beneath purple bell jars gave the room a soft light, more than enough for a vampire to read.

A pair of chairs and a table were the only furniture. However, a small refrigerator, sink, and a wine rack were tucked into a corner. A pair of goblets was on the table, but one held dust. Seras looked at the chairs. One hadn't been used in some time.

A door was cracked and Seras stepped in. A painting was on the wall, likely brushed by the the occupant of the casket that kept flickering in and out of existence. Seras' eyes widened. It was Harry Potter and a young girl, likely no more than twelve or thirteen. Her eyes had Seras freezing in place. They were golden. Harry had one green, one golden eye. Both figures had a faint smile on their faces as they read a book together. Seras' eyes shot open wide as she remembered what Firebug had said. 'It was the blood of my Mistress as she lay dying.'

Harry Potter was the mystery vampire...but how? She had seen him eating. Seras shook her head. Magic. It had to be magic.

Seras watched as the young man flickered in and out of existence. Seras reached with her power and found the mind of Alucard. " _Master, I found him."_

" _Good work Seras."_ Alucard paused. _"Our Master has asked how he fares."_

" _Not good. If he only has one person inside of him, and he is fading in and out of visibility like this, the effect would have been compounded with you Master."_

Alucard nodded, _"My future may have outrun my past."_

" _What should I do?"_

" _Stay there. Once we are finished, we will join you. He saved literally hundreds of humans Seras. Integra wishes to speak with him."_

" _It's Harry Potter Master. He's the wizard that I met."_

" _Curious, it looks like your instincts were correct Seras. You said that something about him reminded you of me."_

Seras nodded off to sleep against the wall in the near dark room. She didn't know how long it was before Alucard's voice woke her. "So this is the Firebug? Harry James Potter."

"Hadrian Black now Master."

Alucard examined the young Vampire. He wondered what kind of vampire would shut themselves away to read works of literature. Maybe this vampire sought meaning in the written word. "We are to take him back to Hellsing Manor. A truck will be by soon. We are going too."

"What time is it Master?"

"It is dusk."

"Is everything cleaned up Master?"

"The Ghouls are all destroyed. The humans will rebuild and per the orders of our Master, once we return home, we will rest."

Seras nodded. She picked up the casket, careful not to jar the sole occupant. " I will watch you and Sir Integra as you both rest Master."

The remaining Wild Geese had gathered the corpses of their members and built a pyre. The handful of mercenaries saluted Integra and Seras.

Integra returned the salute. "The Queen herself has agreed to pay the death benefits to all those that lost their lives here. The danger has passed and we are victorious." Integra paused for a moment. "But the cost was high. Well done men. Find a room that isn't shot to hell and get some rest. You look dead on your feet."

One of the men nodded. "The same goes for you Ma'am."

Integra nodded. Seras took the coffin to a room in the basement and settled it gently into place. Seras then stood vigil over the damaged manor. Part of her mind was taken up with worry about the flickering presence that registered on her senses.

* * *

Six months later, most of the damage had been repaired to Hellsing Manor. Today Integra was playing host to a group that she wished had never darkened her doorstep. The delegation from the ICW and Britain's Ministry of Magic had requested a meeting with her. Integra had put it off as long as she could but after half a year, she ran out of excuses.

The group wasn't even in her office two minutes before insulting her. Integra took a drag on her cigar. "You dare to insinuate that Hellsing didn't do enough? What did you do? You hid behind your wards, pissing yourselves in fear as filth slaughtered your countrymen. You're nothing but gutless cowards that only come out after the danger has passed. Where was the aid of those magic users that were out and about that night? Where was the aid of your so-called skilled Aurors? How much magical blood was mixed in with the rivers that flowed through London?"

A blonde man with a cane spoke up, a sneer in his voice. "Who are you to talk to us like this you stupid Muggle whore?"

An ominous echoing laugh was heard in the office. Seras stepped from a shadow with a foreboding look on her face as Alucard's voice was heard. "Who is she you weak fool? She is Sir Integra Fairgates Winbrook Hellsing. Master of two Nosferatu."

Alucard rose from the floor, crimson eyes staring at the assembled group. "And who are you? You're nothing but my next meal." A scream was heard and cut off as the shadows swallowed the man. The rest of the magic users tried to apparate away, but found that they couldn't. The black tendrils kept them bound in place. Seras' arm lanced out and shattered the wands.

Integra stood from her desk. "There is one and only one reason why I haven't declared you all traitors to the Crown and threats to the country to be destroyed. Make no mistake about it, I would love to do so."

One of the ICW delegates stammered out, "What's the reason?"

Integra took a long drag and blew it out. "Harry James Potter." Integra ignored the mutterings that the name caused. "I have several eye witness accounts of him saving his fellow countrymen as well as hindering the initial bombing efforts. Unlike you fools, we knew that he was still alive. One of my operatives met with him on a few occasions. He had no desire to join our ranks and I respected his decision. However when the time came, Harry Potter helped save lives. He refused to hide. He refused to ignore the fact that those around him had no magic. From our best estimates, Mr. Potter personally saved almost three hundred thousand lives that night just by stopping the bombs and fighting Vampires and Ghouls. His actions blunted an attack from both Millenium and Iscariot. This spared easily the same amount, if not more. From the bombs that hit we can guess that they targeted popular areas, cultural landmarks, hospitals, police, utilities, and emergency services. Our best estimates say that one man saved easily over a half a million people. If any of you had gotten off your lazy arses, this could have been mopped up within an hour or three with a fraction of lives lost. But no, it didn't concern you because we don't have magic."

"Do you know where he is?"

Integra nodded. "Dead. Mr. Potter took an attack meant to kill a Nosferatu. I saw his corpse myself. The arrangements for his body were handled by me personally. The Queen is considering awarding him posthumously. But given everything that is going on right now and the nature of Mr. Potter's assistance, it must be handled quietly. From what he had told my people and his actions to avoid you idiots, he held you in the same contempt that I do. He wouldn't want you to use his actions to justify your inaction in any way."

This shocked the listeners.

Integra continued, "Now how about we get down to business? Alucard, release them."

"As you command Sir Integra."

The frightened Witches and Wizards clustered together like scared sheep. Alucard loomed over them. "Boo!" Two passed out.

Integra grinned. "Now then, I believe you wanted something from me?"

"We are here to demand that you put the Hellsing Organization under the direct control of the British Ministry of Magic."

Integra stared at the delegation in disbelief before disgust colored her tone. "Get out."

"What?"

Integra's tone was now icy and clipped. "The Hellsing Organization fights monsters. _That_ is our mission. We protect the people of England. Since when have you protected _all_ the people in Britain? Because the most recent evidence is clear that you won't, even if there is a dire threat. Get out of my Manor. If I ever see you again, you will be the next snack for these two."

Seras grinned. "Alucard said that the blood of a magic user has a fizzy taste. I would love to try it."

The delegation retreated. Even Integra could smell the fear on them.

Integra shook her head. "Fools the lot of them. Seras, any change in Mr. Black's status?"

"No."

"Understood. We received a report from MI-5 about a vampire that previously was not a threat that has begun targeting children. Seras, Alucard, my orders are simple. Search and Destroy."

* * *

Three months after the visit from the wizards, Seras was sitting in a chair in the room that had been designated for Mr. Black. She was reading out loud. Her voice was soft, but more than enough to be heard. Seras was interrupted by Integra. "Oscar Wilde?"

Seras looked up. "Yes Sir Integra. I could tell he loved reading. I thought that if I read to him, it might help him fix whatever happened. You know, to tie him here. Even if he is a vampire, he's still a good man Sir Integra."

Integra nodded and tossed Seras a blood packet. "I brought you your blood. We will have new recruits in a few days. I expect you to show them the ropes. You did a fine job with the Wild Geese."

"Of course Sir Integra."

Integra retired to her study. "You're right Alucard. As is frustratingly usual. At least she's reading classics."

Alucard nodded. "She is growing up."

The city of London continued to rebuild, to heal, and time moved forward.

* * *

It was a year after the attack on London when Seras was reading in Harry's room once again. " _Forlorn! the very word is like a bell, To toll me back from thee to my sole self! Adieu! the fancy cannot cheat so well As she is famed to do, deceiving elf. Adieu! adieu! thy plaintive anthem fades. Past the near meadows, over the still stream, up the hill-side; and now 'tis buried deep. In the next valley-glades: Was it a vision, or a waking dream? Fled is that music:-do I wake or sleep?"_ Seras nodded to herself. "It is a nice poem."

A groan issued from the coffin. Seras leaned over and smiled. "You're awake!"

Harry blinked a few times before groaning. "Either this is a nightmare or I truly am cursed."

Searas blinked a few times. "Huh?"

Harry sat up, "Let me guess, I'm a prisoner and you're going to kill me after you torture me?"

"Why would we do that?"

"You're with Hellsing. Do you intend to toy with me before you kill me?"

Integra had walked into the room. "Nothing of the sort Mr. Black. We only deal with threats and Vampires that cause problems. Someone that doesn't attack humans and saved as many people as you did is clearly not a threat to Queen and Country."

Harry's nose crinkled at the scent of smoke and he slowly extinguished the ember of Integra's cigar. "Those will kill you."

Integra sat in the only other chair in the room. "So why did a Midian save Human lives?"

Harry shook his head. "I wasn't aware that someone needed a reason to do the right thing."

Integra didn't respond to that.

Alucard phased into the room. "So why did a Wizard become a 'Dark Creature?' Did you search for power?"

Harry snorted and looked at Seras. "Does he practice those entrances? Are you trying to look as foreboding as possible?" He shook his head. "In response to your question, No-Life-King; I was turned because my Mistress was lonely and I was the only soul that she had met in her time as a Child of the Night that wasn't abhorrent. I did not ask nor choose to become a Nosferatu, but it wasn't necessarily an unwanted change. It was a rather dark time for me and she was the only one that didn't see me as more than a man."

Seras frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

Harry sighed. "When you defeat a wolf in a land of sheep, the sheep think you are more than they."

Integra nodded. "Voldemort."

"Exactly. I wasn't a hero, I was just a man set on defeating one that had become a monster. When I succeeded, what I thought was a good life turned out to be nothing but a house of lies. My life with Helena held what I was searching for. I wasn't held to unrealistic expectations. I could discover new interests and new things. I was free to decide who and what I wanted to be. I had someone in my life that encouraged my personal growth outside of the mold that I had willingly stepped into. While I didn't ask Helena to change me, I wasn't exactly averse to it either. It further separated me from my past and drew us closer together. It was a life that was cut short by the Valentine Brothers. I apologize for trespassing on that day. I wasn't in my right mind, but I don't think my help was unwelcome."

Integra nodded. "It wasn't."

"So what now?"

"I would ask you to join us."

Harry shook his head. "I threw off the yoke and became my own person when I left my old life behind. Also, I don't fully agree with your methods. With the burgeoning technology, increasing subtlety will be required going forward. Given your recent actions in Rio de Janeiro, I have to wonder about your ability to be circumspect."

Heat crept into Integra's tone. "And how would you have handled it?"

"Enthralled the lot of them to move any equipment that you had there and slipped out without anyone noticing. While I understand the occasional need to resort to violence, there are other alternatives." Harry gestured to Seras and Alucard. "After all, aren't they supposed to be able to transform?"

Seras looked slightly nervous. "I couldn't at the time."

Harry shrugged and stood. The coffin at his feet shrunk and flew into his hand.

Integra's eyes narrowed. "I see that you maintained your abilities as a Wizard. I assume that is how you have avoided our notice for so long."

Harry shrugged. "While my methods of obtaining blood don't end in loss of life, they aren't ones that you would notice anyway."

Seras frowned. A report had said that witnesses stated that he drank Medical Blood. "But no thefts of medical blood are ever reported."

"And they won't be. Magic is a wonderful thing."

Alucard chimed in, "The Queen wishes to speak with you."

Harry paused at that. "So she survived? Good." Harry took a deep breath. "Provided that the Wizards and Witches are kept out of it, I will meet with her at her earliest convenience."

Integra spoke up. "Six months ago I told a group of them that you were dead. It's not a lie."

"Six months?"

Alucard's voice was slightly derisive. "It's been a year since the Battle of London. You took a long time killing the only other soul within you."

Harry stared balefully at Alucard. "Who said that I did? Helena is still with me. However, Schrodinger is no more, but his ability remains within me. It took quite a bit of work and magic to make that happen."

Seras looked at Harry, "So you're like him then, you can't truly die unless you want to."

Harry nodded. "Other than an invitation from the Queen, my stock portfolio to update, and a years worth of book reviews to read; was there anything else?"

Seras chirped out, "We really would like to have you work with us. You could help more people."

Harry felt the sincerity in Seras' tone and paused, opening himself up slightly to her emotions and motivations. She did honestly want to help others where Alucard simply reeked of bloodlust and Integra would do whatever it takes to destroy her enemies. However, just like before, Seras caught Harry off guard. While she had killed and was a full-fledged vampire, she still held a general playfulness and joy of life.

Seras fidgeted under the golden gaze that was riveted on her. "What?"

Harry was interrupted by a hand spearing through his chest. His body crumpled before reforming. "Was that really necessary?"

When it happened a second time, Harry cast a spell on Alucard that shocked him, having his long hair stand on end. As Alucard lunged a third time, he missed entirely. He then began laughing and fighting an imaginary opponent. His hands made motions of shooting his guns before falling to the ground as if struck. "At last, a battle worthy of one that has the title of Nosferatu!"

Integra scowled and drew her gun. "What did you do to him?"

"I merely supplied an illusion providing what he wanted. He gets some of his bloodlust taken care of, I don't have to have my heart crushed again, and if this was able to be recorded, you could probably find it amusing to watch in the future."

"Release him."

Alucard looked around in confusion. "You entrapped me in an illusion. Master, may I make him pay for that?"

"You struck first. I merely defended myself. Good night." Harry twisted slightly and disappeared with a pop.

Integra sighed as she stowed her firearm. "He had a point Alucard. I didn't want you to attack him."

"It has been a year since I had a decent fight." Alucard sounded almost petulant.

* * *

It was a few very busy days for Harry. Luckily, his portfolio was diversified enough that he didn't have too much to deal with. He also surreptitiously cast a few Reparo charms on various buildings as he went about his business. A piece of paper, charmed to be invisible while in transit, winged its way through the night to land on the Queen's desk to verify Sir Hellsing's claims.

As he was relaxing after catching up on a years worth of inactivity, Harry settled into his chair and a spell kept his wineglass full. He had only read two pages when a presence registered passing through the wards and a knock sounded on the door. Harry's eyebrows rose as he spelled the door and saw Seras on the other side. Harry canceled the spell and the door creaked open as he approached. "Can I help you Miss Victoria?"

Seras smiled slightly. "Well, I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind some company. There's nothing that needs doing over at Hellsing. It's been a quiet week."

Harry studied Searas. There was honesty and nervousness as her surface emotions. Something else was buried, but Harry couldn't make heads or tails of the emotion.

Inside him, Helena just shook her head fondly. She would always be with Harry now, until he decided to pass from this life. Harry deserved happiness. _"You will find out what it is soon enough Harry. Let her in."_

Seras fidgeted under the golden gaze but smiled brightly as Harry stepped aside. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Seras pointed to the second chair. "Can I sit here?"

Harry hesitated for a long moment. That was Helena's chair. He nodded. "Sure."

A fresh goblet floated over and filled itself. Seras took it with a smile. "Thanks. I read that poem that you told me about, Ode to a Nightingale. It's really nice." Seras barely avoided rolling her eyes as Pip commented about the swill that passed itself off as wine.

It was several hours before Seras left.

As Harry shut the door and slept as the sun rose, he realized he didn't mind Seras' presence all that much.

* * *

...Years Later...

Harry nodded to the Hellsing guards as he entered the manor. Harry had recently been hired by the Queen to be an Electronic System Security Expert on loan to Hellsing. With his speed as a vampire, he could literally code a fix during a cyber attack. That is, if the computer could keep up.

Seras turned as she was training some troops. A grin was on her face as she called a halt and sunk into a shadow.

One of the recruits was new and looked confused. "What is going on?"

One of the more experienced soldiers grinned. "Her 'boyfriend' is here."

Thinking of the female vampire's rather healthy physique, the man shook his head. "She has a boyfriend? Lucky bloke."

The soldiers around the newbie chuckled. One of them spoke up. "It's clear that they like each other, but the instant someone brings it up, they get all flustered. Physically they are both just under twenty."

The new soldier frowned. "Huh?"

"Her bloke is another vampire."

Seras appeared out of a shadow in the entryway and smiled as she hugged Harry. "Hi Harry. I heard that you're the new computer security guy."

Harry smiled and nodded. Seras leaned on Harry slightly as they walked through the hall. "Does this mean I get to see you every night?"

"It is within the realms of possibility. Given your Sire's tendencies, that realm may be vast or minuscule. I have no desire to fight him."

"He just wants to fight another vampire Harry. He told me that he likes your illusions. They give him a battle that he longs for. Are we going to Sir Hellsing's office?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm supposed to report to room SB215."

Seras grinned. "That's in the sub-basement. Let's go."

The pair walked through the Halls of Hellsing Manor. A darker hallway led to a room with a scanner on the door.

Seras frowned slightly. "That's new." She took out her ID card and slid it in the slot. A green light lit up and a beep was heard as well as a click from the lock. Harry and Searas stepped into the room and looked confused. A large bed dominated the room and a silver bucket held two bottles of wine and several blood packs. A small fridge was in the room as well.

Seras emanated confusion. "What the..." The door swung shut and another whir was heard. A magic circle was inscribed on the inside of the door and a red shimmer ran over the room.

Integra's voice was heard on the opposite side of the door. "I'm tired of all the dancing around each other you two have been doing. It's driving me spare. I'm not letting either of you out until you've shagged each other rotten. I'll be back in a week. I expect you to walk with a limp that even your vampire healing has difficulty healing from Seras Victoria. That's an order."

"Life is one fool thing after another…Love is two fool things after each other." Alucard stepped away from the wall. "Shall we go?"

Integra nodded. Hadrian's influence had even the No Life King reading Oscar Wilde. "It's time to put some fear into these new recruits. Come Count."

"As you command Countess."

 _Fin_

 ** _There you have it. I hope that you have enjoyed this small jaunt through the results of my muse.  
_**


End file.
